A Rising Sun
by team-hybrid8
Summary: Jacob ran out of the house before he could see Renesmee. A chance meeting causes their entire future to change. Can Renesmee still feel the same way? AU BD Canon. Completed.
1. A Foreward

**Author's Note:**

**A few years ago I stumbled upon this website and used it as my creative outlet from a job that was stumping my personality.**

**Then, on a horrible, horrible day: a classmate stumbled across my page.**

**Ridicule!**

**So, I removed my first and only completed story from the site.**

**Now, after six months I am done whining and complaining about what that child did.**

**Please excuse the horrible grammatical errors and thin plotline.**

**I wrote this story two years ago and wanted it to return the website that stole my heart.**

**I give you…**

***A Rising Sun***


	2. Chapter 1

**A Rising Sun**

Renesmee's POV

I love this time of day. The sun has just begun to set. The soft rays that have managed to appear through the clouds of Forks, bounce off my porcelain skin creating the appearance that I am glowing. The small amount of sparkling reminds me that I am special. Not that I need much reminding with a family that constantly tells me. I just appreciate it when I can believe it for myself.

The sun eventually goes down and my eyelids start to droop. Sleep. That's what I need. I stand up from the ground and start to walk, yes, walk toward my family's cottage. Running may be easier and quicker, but the sun is still slightly showing and I want to remember how beautiful it is.

"Renesmee, where have you been?" My mother, Bella, asks as soon as I walk through the door.

My mother, Bella, is just as beautiful as all the other vampires in my family. With her pale skin and topaz colored eyes she bears the look of a 'vegetarian' vampire. Even though she hasn't aged a bit since her transformation she still looks like a mother. A young mother but a mother nonetheless. Her eyes show wisdom that most eighteen year olds do not have. She watches me curiously as I walk further into the cottage. If I just answer how she wants me to she may leave me alone.

"I was watching the sun set, Mother. It was just as beautiful as it was yesterday, but I had to make sure," I murmured as I walked to my room.

"It will always be beautiful, Renesmee. You have forever to look at it. You should have been home sooner."

I love Bella, I really do, but lately she has been getting anxious whenever I am alone for too long. I try to ignore her sometimes but my father can tell I am not listening.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I need to get some sleep, is there anything you need before I retire?" I ask sweetly. Too sweet. She can see through it, I'm sure.

"Good night, Renesmee. I hope you had time to do your history project before you decided to waste the day staring at something you can surely see tomorrow."

Crap. I forgot I had that project. Dad's going to kill me if I get another bad grade.

Bella's POV

I watch sadly as Renesmee walks to her room. She hasn't been right since she reached this age. She tries to hide her sadness but her half-human betrays her.

"Bella, my love, are you alright?" Edward's smooth voice cut through my worried thoughts. I smile at him and kiss him gently on the lips. He returns my smile with his own crooked smile. My previous thoughts are fuzzy, after all these years he still dazzles me.

"Renesmee isn't acting her usual. I fear she is alone too often," I give in to my thoughts and let Edward in.

"Renesmee is hardly ever alone, Bella. She is sixteen now, she is just acting like a teenager. They prefer to be alone. And not be pestered by their parents. Don't be anxious," Edward whispers and then moves his lips to caress my jaw line. I push away slowly.

"She is not sixteen. She is not sixteen, Edward. She is still a child."

"With the maturity of a sixteen year old now. Bella, I promise you she is fine. This is a phase. C'mon lets go play chess with Alice."

Renesmee's POV

Why do I even bother going to school? I'm sure I can learn everything they are teaching me better at home. I have history from Jasper, physical education from Emmett, social studies from Alice, home economics from Esme, music from Daddy, biology from Grandpa Carlisle, and mechanics from Rose. Mom wouldn't be much help…she hasn't been through school enough. So why am I here? Oh yea, I'm a half breed who needs to blend in. Great. Here I will be until the end of time. The same classes with the same species. Great.

"Renesmee? Did you hear me? Skylar asked about you today in gym! He wanted to know if you had plans for Friday night! Do you? You better not, Renesmee! This is Skylar Smith we are talking about here! The god of Forks High!" my best friend, Gwen, chirped at me.

"He asked about me? Really? Why?" I asked confused. I haven't been going to school long but I was pretty sure Skylar would only ask about the more popular humans. Ha. I'm not popular or human.

"Yes! Of course he asked about you, silly! Renesmee Cullen, beautiful, mysterious, smart, and totally irresistible! Why wouldn't he?" Gwen's eyes got misty like they always did when she was having a day dream. "If you two got married your children would be like super-super models! They would be unstoppable! Just like their parents would be if they got together!"

"Alright, Gwen, don't have a heart attack. I'll think about it," I lie to her easily. Of course I can't think about Skylar. I'm a freak. He can't be with a freak. I could hurt him with one wrong move. I've heard the stories about how my parents got together. Daddy was always afraid of hurting Mom. If I messed up our family would be outed.

"Good. I'll see you later at First Beach, right? I bought the perfect swimsuit for this party!" Gwen grabs her books and rushes out of the cafeteria. I'm pleased she believed my lie. Lying is a good trait to have in my family. The others are better at it though. They are better at everything.

**A/N: Please Review :)**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- First time at First Beach

Renesmee's POV

"There's our little miracle! How was school! Did you play nice with the humans?" My Aunt Alice whispers from inside the house. I was glad she didn't raise her voice. It sounds so much prettier when she whispers. I waited until I was inside the house to speak.

"School was fine. It always is. Can I show you?" Before Alice answers I place my hand on her cheek and show her my day. Editing out all the loneliness and conversations about Skylar. Alice seemed pleased with my day and danced over to the couch.

"I'm so glad you enjoyed school! Your mother seemed to dread it, even though she was the bell of the ball. You seem to enjoy the spotlight a little more," Alice says approvingly. "And your fashion sense is getting much better with age." Alice gives me a 100-watt smile.

"Good afternoon, Renesmee. How did your history project go? You got the A, right?" Jasper says as he finds his place by Alice's side. I smile and nod.

"I can't wait for the next project, I just love listening to your sides of history. You can make it fun," I smile. My fakeness is slightly bringing down my mood. Why can't I just be happy? Life would be so much more enjoyable.

"There's my favorite niece! Did you try the pizza? I always bought that when I went to school," Emmet's voice boomed as he came down to greet me, "I liked to pick the food that would disgust Rose the most, but you probably shouldn't tell her that…" Emmett laughed so loud it seemed to shake the walls. I chuckled when Rose was standing next to him.

"Renesmee doesn't need to tell me when you are always so loud!" Rosalie chuckled and playfully punched Emmett in the arm.

"Have any of you seen my parents? They are usually the first to meet me?" I ask worriedly. I wonder if Daddy tuned into my thoughts last night. They were lonely and irritated thoughts. Mainly directed at Mom. I didn't mean anything by it though. I just cant help these dang hormones!

"Yes, they said something about going hunting. Sorry," Alice said pityingly. Mom and I always hunt together.

"Oh, well that's cool. They can get some alone time. I didn't need to hunt anyways. I think I'll just go do some homework," I reply numbly hoping my nonchalance was taken.

I didn't start my homework immediately. There was no point if Mom wouldn't be here to tell me to. So I called Gwen instead. Good mind-numbing girl talk is just what I need.

"Where are you Renesmee? We are supposed to be here together, remember?" Gwen yelled at me when she picked up her phone.

"Oh, sorry! I forgot I had to do…the cooking tonight! Esme wanted a night…off," I finish lamely. Even Gwen could see though that excuse.

"Renesmee, if you aren't down here is thirty minutes I'm coming to get you!" With that, Gwen hung up.

It is a lot easier to sneak out of the house when your psychic aunt can't see you because you are a freak. I knew I would get caught when I came home. I'm betting on it too. If Mom and Daddy are mad at me then I can apologize for all my thoughts in the same go! Victory!

I've never been to First Beach before. We don't swim in my family. Something about them scaring away the underwater creatures… but I still knew where it was judging on the amount of cars.

The turnout was huge for Forks. Everyone from school and a few other kids from the Reservation had showed up. Many people were in the water but the rest were dancing on the shores. The mood was intoxicating. Jasper would love it here. That thought brings me sadness. For the first time ever, I have knowingly disobeyed my parents. I shove that sadness down when I see Gwen perched on the front of this old Volkswagen. It looks like a Rabbit. Man, I bet Rosalie would just love to look at that. No, bad thoughts. No family, just humans. No mystical creatures, just humans.

I do a slow run over to Gwen and hug her when I reach her. I feel her tense up instantly. She doesn't like it when I touch her. She doesn't know why and won't say that it bothers her. But it does. I just can't help it. My emotions just overwhelm me and I have to be friendly to her. Friendliness comes with hugging. Sorry.

"How did you get over here so fast?" Gwen asks. I ignore her and sit next to her on the old car.

"Whose car is this, is it yours?" I ask, hoping to sidetrack her. It works because Gwen points to a tall, dark, and visibly muscular male.

"It's Jacob's car. He rebuilt it himself."

"Does he go to our school?"

Gwen shakes her head. "No, he goes to the Reservation school. He's part of the Quileute tribe. Do you want me to introduce you two?" Gwen grins evilly and before I can respond to reject the offer she calls out his name.

Jacob is a giant. I thought he was big from across the beach but he is so much bigger. Not only is his body sculpted but he is one of the most beautiful people I have ever met. When my eyes meet his there is nothing but shock on his face. He seems to be scanning my face for the meaning of life. I think I'm doing the same thing because before I know it Gwen is uncomfortably clearing her throat.

"Jacob, this is Renesmee. Renesmee, this is Jacob," Gwen says proudly. Like I'm a sort of prize. Like I'm special. Ha.

Jacob recovers quicker than I do. He holds out his hand and waits for me to reach for it. I eventually do. He is warm. No one feels warm to me. Maybe he is sick.

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black. You said your name is Renesmee?" Jacob asks in a rough voice. When he says my name it sounds strangled. Like he never wants to say it again. Or maybe it is just because it is an unfamiliar name.

"I didn't say that. But yes, that is my name. How do you do?" I say as I shake his hand.

"I'm fine. Is your last name by any chance…Cullen?" He drops my hand as he murmurs my last name. I nod curiously. I wonder if I'm in shock. Can I go into shock? "I used to know your mother. You have her eyes." Jacob says lamely. His pulse is quickening. His rage is tangible. But why? "Can I talk to you over there?" Jacob suggests and points to a fallen tree that could be used as a bench. I nod and slide off the car.

"How do you know my mother?" I ask when we are both sitting. Jacob stares at me, marveling me.

"I _knew_ your mother, past tense, Nessie," Jacob whispers.

"What did you just call me?" I ask, curiously.

"Nessie. Renesmee is too long. I told your mother that when she told me your name. You look like a Nessie," Jacob says matter-of-factly.

"If you knew my mother then, why don't you know her now?" Jacob's intensity in his eyes makes me swoon. No human has ever done that. Not even Skylar.

"Your mother is dead…isn't she? Didn't you kill her? I saw her die!" Jacob says through clenched teeth. His body seems to be shaking slightly. I should fear his outburst but curiosity overrules me.

"My mother is not dead. Bella is not dead. Daddy saved her. I would never hurt her…" Except I did, last night.

"No one ever told me that. I just assumed…I'm sorry Nessie. I have to go," Jacob stands up and hold out his hand for me. I take it and he lifts me off the log. He kisses my hand and walks away. Leaving me with the emptiness I thought was finally gone.

**A/N: Please Review :)**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Jacob meets the folks…again

Renesmee's POV

The night brought dreams. Good dreams. With Jacob. I hope Daddy wasn't listening. He always was nosy one.

When I awoke Mom and Daddy were sitting in the living room. Mom looked pleased to see me and Daddy looked confused. I smiled and went to sit with them.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. It will never happen again," I say quietly.

"There is nothing to be sorry about, Renesmee. We understand you were angry and needed to be alone. Where did you go though?" Daddy asks me gently.

"I went to First Beach-," I am cut off by a low growl I have never heard outside the hunt.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! You are forbidden to go there! It is not safe!" Mom yells at me. She never yells. It is irrational to yell. We never yell. Dad has clenched the armrest of the chair he is sitting in. The fabric is torn where his nails have cut though. Why the anger? I didn't swim! I didn't expose us!

"That does not matter Renesmee! We are not allowed to go there under any circumstance our family is not safe from the pack!" Now Daddy is angry. He is not yelling but he fuming. What pack? Like dogs?

"The pack of the Quileute tribe. They are werewolves, Renesmee! If you knew the trouble we have had with them over the years…" Daddy is distressed and Mom looks close to tears…if she could cry…

"Werewolves? They exist? What else haven't you told me? Like, who's Jacob? Why did he think Mom was dead and I killed her? Can anyone explain that to me?" I scream at them. I jump up from the chair I was sitting in and press my palms on their cheeks. I show them the night before and all Jacob has told me.

Mom growls when the memory is done. Then her face goes stony. As does Dad's. I stand there my chest moving at an incredible rate. I have never yelled. I have never expressed anger. The adrenaline rushing through my veins almost hurts.

I push my legs as fast as they will go. Out of the cottage. Past the manor. Through Forks. All the way to La Push. I need my Jacob. _My _Jacob. _My _Jacob.

I almost pass him because I am moving so quickly. I am not as fast as my family so I am still visible to the untrained eye. Jacob grabs my arm and pulls me into him.

"Where's the fire, Nessie?" Jacob laughs and pulls me into a bone crushing hug. If he had been only a guy I met yesterday I would have been furious. But he wasn't just a guy. He was _mine. My _Jacob. I love how that feels. To have something like this is my heart. He is mine. I just know he feels the same way.

"My parents obviously remember you. I told them about last night. They say you're a….not human… is that true, Jacob?" I ask him feebly. I hope it's true. Humans I am not safe around. Werewolves I haven't tried.

"Yes. It is. I'm sorry," Jacob mumbles into my ear. His warm breath makes my already fast beating heart speed up. I curse it. I hug him tighter.

"Thank you, Jacob."

Bella's POV

This cannot be happening. He couldn't have done that. I lift my shield so Edward can read my thoughts. He couldn't have done that to us. Of all the rotten things that could have happened, why this? Why her, Edward? Why did he have to imprint on my baby? Our baby?

"You do not know if he imprinted on her, Bella. You could have read the signs wrong. We shouldn't jump to conclusions. Jacob was there for us all those years ago. We should at least give him the benefit of the doubt," Edward tried to compromise. There is always a compromise.

I wrapped myself around him and kissed him passionately. I'm using him. I need a distraction. I cannot think about this right now. Concentrate on Edward.

Edward chuckled and unwrapped my arms from him. "Bella, if you're going to think about using me could you at least secure your shield again? You are making it impossible to focus on you when you are thinking about the dog."

I cleared my mind and put my shield back. Before I knew it, I could feel Edward's hands in my hair once again. I smiled and enjoyed the feeling of being so close to him. But never close enough.

"Er-hem," a musical voice cleared her throat. I released Edward and saw Renesmee with a very familiar shape behind her.

"Hello, Jacob," Edward composed himself and went forward to shake Jacob's hand. Jacob declined the gesture and took a step further in to the house. Renesmee looked at her feet. I fought the urge to go and hide her in my closet. Jacob would never find her there. Alice has increased my wardrobe over the years. It would be easy to hide my child.

"Bella…," Jacob said breathlessly. I smiled broadly. I couldn't stay mad at him when he looked so happy. "You're alive. Why didn't you call?" Jacob joked and pulled me into a hug but quickly released. "Sorry, Bells. I forgot how much you stink." I laughed along with Edward and Jacob. Renesmee stood there staring at her feet.

"Renesmee, are you alright?" I asked concerned. She may have been sad for the past few months but she never showed it. It was a heart breaking sight.

"Mom, Daddy, I'm sorry I ran away like that. I just couldn't stand that my perfect family had hidden so much from me. It felt like a lie. I'm sorry though," Renesmee whispered. I saw the glistening tears fall from her cheeks and land on the floor. I gave in to a new temptation and went over to hug her. She returned the hug like she used to when she was younger; with her full strength. I smiled and kissed the top her head.

"I felt like I should bring her back here myself. Sam wouldn't have liked it if he saw her on the rez. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything good, Bells," Jacob laughed again. I stuck out my tongue and returned to Edward's side. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist firmly.

"Jacob, I think there is something Bella needs to ask you," Edward started. He sold me out! I dropped my shield and thought loudly, _for a vampire you can be such a monster sometimes! How could you sell me out? _I put my shield back and ignored Edward's snickering.

"Have you imprinted yet, Jacob?" I ask sternly. Being a mother I have developed a very good stern voice. I almost cheer every time I get to use it. It's not very often having a daughter like Renesmee.

Jacob looks to his feet sheepishly. And slowly moves his eyes to Renesmee. It is like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. I growl. Jacob looks back down at his feet. Edward tightens his grip on my waist.

"I see, Jacob. How about we just talk about this later? Considering, we will be seeing more of you, right?" My voice is tight as I ask the question already knowing his answer. I just want to see his reaction. He nods and looks up at me. His face is worried. He moves his hand up to protect his neck. I chuckle and so does Edward. He has to be kidding, right?

Renesmee's POV

I can't believe my parents are just standing there interrogating Jacob! I don't understand most of what they are saying but I do know Jacob is being grilled. It's even worse that my dad is digging around in our minds trying to figure out what's going on. Ha! I hope you like me thinking of…let's see…Skylar surfing! Oh, yes. Enjoy that Dad! Rippling six pack and all… Jacob has a six pack…no! Can't think about that now! I mean ever…I'm only seven years old!

**A/N: Please Review :)**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The past and the furious

Jacob's POV

Standing in Bella's home. Standing in Edward's home. Standing near the one I thought was a monster. How did this happen? You think Bella would have at least called and told me she was alive! The bloodsucker could have at least suggested it. Here I am seven years later, sever years older, and standing in their home. That bloodsucker….

Nessie hasn't looked up from the ground. I can't tell what she is thinking. I'm not like the bloodsucker. Bella used to be easy to read when she was human, but Renesmee is not Bella. Only half Bella. The Bella I had loved. I have to get out of here. Now. Pronto.

"I better be going, Leah and Seth will be wondering where I've gone. I'll see you later, Nessie," I mutter as I shuffle through the threshold and run into the trees. I shift into my wolf form as soon as I can no longer see the cottage. I don't want to scare Nessie.

_Who's 'Nessie'?_ Seth asks me.

_Yea, oh mighty chief, who's 'Nessie'?_ My right hand wolf, Leah, joins in to tag team.

_Cant you mind your own mind? _I feel my old self drifting away from me. The thought of Nessie melts away my cynicism. I can't be angry when I think of her. That would be mean. That would hurt her. I must not hurt her. Not my Nessie.

_Hey! Chief! You just said 'my Nessie'! Leah, did you hear that? _Seth yelps happily as her runs through the forest trying to catch up with me. Leah doesn't respond; which is unusual for her. She would love the chance to mock me or make me feel guilty for staying away from the pack too long. Even though anything she would say would not stick to me. Only what Nessie says matters now.

_Seth, where's your sister? Did she change back?_

_I dunno, boss. She was just here a minute ago. She was saying that maybe we should overrule you and become the leaders. We would totally be unstoppable! Of course, this was all her idea…_

_Sure, sure. That doesn't matter. Leah, answer me. Are you in La Push? Answer now. _I can feel the weight of my command overwhelm her. She's a wolf. She has to answer.

_No, I'm not in La Push. What happened to not abusing your Alpha power, Chief? _Leah taunts scathingly.

_You know as well as Seth does that that rule hasn't been applied in years. Things changed. They always do._

_Okay. Fine. Who's the Loch Ness Monster you keep talking about?_

_DO NOT CALL HER THAT! _I feel anger rip through my chest. If I wasn't already a wolf the emotion I feel now would have changed that quickly. My self control is good but not that good. Leah needs to lay off my Nessie.

_Jacob, we're going over to Billy's house for dinner. Come if you want. Charlie's there though so keep the wolf thing on the DL._ Seth warns me and then changes to a human, followed by Leah.

Now I can think. 'My' is that word I use now? Is Nessie 'mine'? I need to see her.

Renesmee's POV

Daddy sits down on my bed as I brush my hair. The ringlets were cute when I was younger but sometimes I wish I had Mom's hair. Not the color, just the straightness.

"Renesmee, we, me and your mother, I mean, need to tell you something about…tonight," Daddy says calmly. It isn't hard for him to control his voice. He can sound calm when he is fuming. I approach my bed with unease. "We want you to know we do not have any ill feelings toward Jacob. He once was a good family friend. Once you were born we lost contact with him. He did not approve of…your mother and I having a child. So once you were born we decided it was best just to not tell him. We are not ashamed of you. We love you. You are our little miracle. Our special little girl. We just want you to know you can ask us anything and we will be completely honest," Daddy finishes his speech and leaves the room.

I do not know what to make of anything. I feel different then I did a week ago. There seems to be more meaning to every moment. Not just another day in forever. It feels like I have something to live for again. My parents have given me much to think about but I can't think of anything but Jacob. I love him. Is that so odd? I've seen true love all my life. I just assumed it wasn't for me. There aren't many freaks like me. Half-breeds. I don't want to mate with Nahuel. He is too old for me and he only likes me because I'm not his sister. That isn't love. That is greed.

Jacob doesn't look at me like everyone else does. He doesn't give me the same look my family and friends do. He gives me the look I want, a quizzical thinking look. He notices there is more behind me than a pretty face and a beating heart. I hope…

"Nessie…Nessie…Nessie…Are you in there?" I hear a voice from outside my window. It is a lovely husky voice I have just learned but feel like I have heard it forever, Jacob. I climb out from my bed and go to my window. Jacob is there wearing nothing but jeans. His normally russet colored skin looks ghostly in the moonlight. Like a vampire.

"Jacob? Of course I'm in here. What are you doing here?" I ask quietly. I feel my heart soaring!

"What does it look like? I'm here to see you, Ness!" Jacob whispers back. I open my window and slide out onto the dirt. Jacob helps me stand up. Even though he knows I don't need his help. I don't complain because the feel of his skin on mine feels like a sparkler has been placed on my arms.

"Can you run?" Jacob asks me. I nod and chase him as he runs through the trees. We almost reach the end of the driveway when I see my parents waiting for us.

I've never seen them so angry. They look terrifying. Like vampires. The moonlight really helps. Jacob slows to a walk and waits for me to catch up. We continue walking until we reach my parents. I expect them to start yelling at me or sucking Jacob dry, but they don't.

"Edward, can you go back home? I think I need to talk to them alone," My mom says to Daddy. He looks angry with her but then nods and kisses her gently before running toward the direction of the cottage.

Mom looks distressed about how quickly Daddy left but soon recovers. She smiles at me and then glares at Jacob.

"Jacob Black. How. Dare. You!" My mother says in a harsh tone. I want to throw myself at her and I scream that I am to blame too. I wanted to go with him. But something about Jacob's cocky smile tells me to be quiet.

"Hey, Bells. How are you doing? Is that lifetime of servitude you promised me still good? I know that your life ended a while ago but I never got any use out of it…" Jacob says calmly and saunters closer to her. At first she looks furious but then reaches out and touches his cheek gently.

"Jake, you just can't kidnap her in the middle of the night! You must have some manners. And F.Y.I. Edward can still hear your thoughts…so keep it down, alright?" She smiles gently and turns to me, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen! You are seven years old! You cannot leave in the middle of the night without anyone knowing. And definitely not on a school night! Until you have…Okay, I got nothing. Just stop thinking so loudly. Edward seems to be bothered by your thoughts."

Jacob smiles broadly and looks down at me. "C'mon Bells, you can't stay mad at her. And you have to listen to me because you gave me lifetime of servitude. Also, I'm the Alpha!" This breaks Mom down and she nods and guides us back toward the cottage.

**A/N: Please Review :)**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Imprinting

Renesmee's POV

Watching the sunset is just as fun when there is someone else to share it with. Jacob sits beside me not speaking, just appreciating the vibrant colors in the sky. Jacob and I have been spending the entire weekend together. I can't believe that it is already Sunday. Tomorrow I will be going back to pretending to be a normal sixteen year old girl. No one will know how I have changed.

I rested my head against Jacob's shoulder and sighed happily. This is my bliss. My bliss is with my Jacob.

"Jacob, I love you," I mumble. Am I going too fast?

"I love you too, Renesmee, with all of my heart. For all of forever, I do," Jacob whispers sweetly.

I have read many books from many different eras. I've read mystery, drama, horror, comedy, biography, autobiography, and romance. I have always loved the romance novels. I loved the emotions that would flow through the pages. The emotions I never thought I would feel. The emotions I read about are incomparable to how I feel now. This is true love. The purest love there is. I just know it.

Bella's POV

"Edward, stop that. I know you're listening. I am much more observant than I was as a human," I say calmly and try to pull Edward into my embrace. He rejects my touch and stays in his sitting position. He looks like The Thinker statue.

"She is seven years old, Bella. She shouldn't be having these thoughts! It is like she is screaming them at me! How can I not listen? Jacob's aren't any better, Bella! I thought it was bad when he thought about you! Imprinting is so much worse!" Edward hisses and keeps staring at the cottage door.

"Wasn't it you that said she had the maturity of a sixteen year old? Leave her alone," I try to reason with stony statue of a husband. He raises his eyebrows at me. "Leave her alone, for right now, Edward," I backtrack and reach for him.

Edward moves out of his pose and pulls me into his arms. I smile and nestle my head into his chest. He hums my lullaby. I wrap my arms around his neck and let him crouch over me.

"Edward, I love you."

"As do I, Bella."

We end up in a very compromising position when Renesmee and Jacob walk into the room.

"Hey, Bells, what are you doing?" Jacob jokes as he sits down on the nearest chair. Renesmee blushes and sits on the armrest of his chair daintily.

I separate myself from Edward and smile. "Jacob, Renesmee, how nice of you to show up!" I exclaim brightly.

Edward chuckles and ruffles my hair. "Renesmee, can you go get ready for bed? Tomorrow you have school."

Renesmee looks sadly at Jacob and nods. She walks toward her room with only a short parting glance at Jacob.

Jacob's POV

Renesmee leaves the room with her copper colored hair swinging from side to side. Bella and Edward watch fondly as she leaves. A sharp pain shoots through me when she is out of sight. How strange this is.

"Jacob, you must know how much we care for Renesmee. We understand that you have, in fact, imprinted on her. I can tell the level you care for her but you must remember she is seven years old…and my daughter, dog," Edward says through clenched teeth.

How nice to know we are still using our fond nicknames, leech.

"Sorry, Jacob. Force of habit. Have you told her you have imprinted on her?"

No, why would I tell her this? I've only just met her! I don't want to scare her away."

Bella clears her throat using her musical voice, "Excuse me. Can someone tell me what's going on?"

"I have not told Renesmee that I have imprinted. I will, eventually," I explain grudgingly to Bella.

I thought she wouldn't look like Bella anymore. Somewhere in there she still lives. Her voice is different though. More like the rest of the bloodsuckers. At least her eyes aren't red and she hasn't tried to kill me. That's a plus. Of course she would be pretty stupid to try to kill me. Bella was never stupid. Just stubborn. I wonder if that has changed too.

"Jake, please. Don't hurt her. Be honest. Soon," Bella whispers to me. I nod and stand from the chair. I'm about to let myself out when Edward speaks.

"I'm glad you're back, Jacob."

As soon as I was far from the cottage I phased. I hadn't phased in three days. It felt good to feel the animal instincts to flow again.

_Welcome back, Jake._ Seth greets me as soon as I reach the Reservation.

_Where's Leah? I haven't spoken to her in a while._ I asked Seth. Seth whimpered and remembered Leah saying she was going to stay human for a while. She's at home.

I phased back and put on jeans and a T-shirt. Walking up to the Clearwater's home brought back many memories from the past seven years. Leah. I didn't ring the doorbell but just walked on inside. Sue wasn't home, only Leah.

"Lee? You here?" I ask softly to the empty room. Leah appears through the archway. She is wearing a light yellow dress. I bought it for her for her birthday last year. She was trying to be more feminine. The phase hasn't ended I guess. She smiled slightly and then replaced it with a scowl. I smiled lightly. She walked towards me; I could see where her tears had left trails on her beautiful face.

"You've been with her. Haven't you?" Leah asks quietly. I nod and she releases more tears. "How could this happen, Jake? I thought…you and me…I thought we were…were."

I gather her in my arms and stroke her hair. All the feelings that had been there a week ago were gone. They had been replaced by a sibling fondness. I whisper, "I'm sorry. You know we can't control it."

"This has happened to me twice now, Jake. I'm a big girl, I can handle it. I know you didn't mean it," Leah says as she pushes me off her. I look down at her. She's hurt. It's visible.

"I think I should go," I head toward the door.

"Bye, Jake. See you on patrol," Leah says stiffly as I walk away from her. Like Sam did all those years ago. Without looking back at her, not even once.

**A/N: Please Review :)**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- School

Renesmee's POV

The day drags on. If I thought school was unbearable before I was wrong. It can be so much worse. The teacher's voice reaches me but nothing is processing. Good thing I have half of a vampire brain so I can remember what they say later when it matters.

"Renesmee, did you hear me? Skylar asked Nick to ask Dana to ask Nicole to ask me to ask you if you wanted to have lunch together! Say yes, girl! You have to say yes!" Gwen brings me from my thoughts.

"Why do I have to have lunch with him?" I ask Gwen, who is almost foaming at the mouth with excitement.

"Well…I already told him yes. So you have to or you will seem like a tease! Or I'll seem like a liar. Please, don't make me look like a liar! I'm already a loser, don't make it worse!" Gwen gushes at me. Her happiness is disconcerting. I think she lives through me, just a bit.

"You aren't a loser, a liar, yes, but definitely not a loser. I'll have lunch with him, okay? But, there is no guarantee we will…get together…" I give in to Gwen's demands because she is tearing up a little. A human crying is sad. Too much emotion is shown.

"Great! You have to eat lunch. I mean, really, Renesmee, you have to eat or he will think you are some stuck up snooty Cullen. It's bad enough you are a Cullen," Gwen says rapidly. I raise my eyebrows at this last remark. "I mean, there is nothing wrong with being a Cullen. They just have a reputation. The last adopted kids that went here didn't separate from their clique until the end of their senior year. They acted like they were too good for anyone here. So you have to eat or he will think you are just as stuck up as your other adopted siblings!"

My head hurts from her talking. She talks too much. Jacob doesn't talk this much. In any case, no one talks as much as she does. I just nod at everything she says for the rest of class. I'll do as she wants if she does this favor for me.

"Can you come over after school?" I ask sweetly. No one has ever come home with me. I want to see what happens. Gwen's eyes show fear at first then utter excitement. She wants to come out of curiosity.

"Sure! That would be awesome! I've never been near that house before, will your parents be home?"

"Of course, everyone will be home. My entire family lives there. They would love to meet you!" I gush like she did a few moments ago. The average teenage girl seems to do this a lot. I need to practice.

I sit at the lunch table alone. Skylar is yet to show. In front of me sits a vile piece of pizza. It looks revolting. How can they eat this? Not only is it school food, which I have heard is always gross, but it looks like rubber. I doubt a gourmet Italian slice of pizza would be any better. Blood is what I need.

The thought shoots a fiery pain through my throat. Ouch. I clench the side of my neck and massage it. Think about pizza. Soft and greasy pizza sliding down my esophagus into my stomach to sit until digestion. Great, now I'm just nauseous. I place my head in my hands and take deep breaths.

"Is this seat taken, m'dear?" A gruff male voice asks from above me. I look up showing him my brightest smile. I hope it says 'I'm normal and I have to love you for your good looks…I'm shallow'.

"Good afternoon, Skylar. So my friend wasn't mistaken. You did want to speak with me," I say lightly as he takes the seat closest to mine. He smells delicious…when was the last time I hunted? I bet his throat would be easier to bite. Soft and lined with weak human muscles…yum…

"Yeah, I'm surprised you said 'yes' so quickly. You seem like you would have your lunch schedule booked for months," Skylar says sadly unaware of my malicious thoughts. I lick my lips in response to my thoughts. He takes it as an invitation to get closer.

"Oh, excuse me, sorry, I need some elbow room…do you mind?" I mention politely. Skylar's face flashes anger. I raise my eyebrows in challenge. He shuffles his chair a few inches away. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to have lunch with me tomorrow," Skylar gives me a crooked smile.

"Like we are now?" Now I'm confused. Skylar nods encouragingly. I smile. "Sure. Why not? It could be fun."

Skylar starts to dig into his sandwich. He licks his fingers when he finished. I look down at my untouched pizza. Do I care what Skylar thinks? No, but I don't need to stand out. I pick up the pizza and take a small bite at it. It's disgusting! How can they eat this! I put the pizza gently down despite my urge to chuck it across the cafeteria. Yuck. I place my napkin over it and look up at Skylar.

"Gross? Yea, the school food is pretty gnarly. You should bring something from home. It would be healthier for you too," I feel Skylar's eyes scan over my body in a hungry fashion. It doesn't make me uncomfortable nor does it make me comfortable. I'm used to the gawking and wanting eyes of boys. I smile softly and start twisting a piece of my long copper hair.

"Thanks for your opinion, Skylar; I'll remember that next time." Skylar's eyes light up with pleasure. I'm tired of smelling him. I grab my plate and walk away to throw it out. I don't return to the table.

Once I get outside the cafeteria I am safe. No more inviting throats waiting for me to rip out. I am a freak. Jacob cannot change that. I was a fool to believe it. I need to hunt.

But Gwen…I invited her over…I need to hunt fast. I look around to make sure no one is watching and I go to the forest. When I am sure no one is watching I run towards the homestead.

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Are you there?" I call before I am near the cottage. Before too long I see her running towards me. Not as quickly as she can but still fast enough.

"Are you alright? Is everything okay?" Mom asks impatiently.

"I haven't hunted in a long time. I almost killed the boy next to me at lunch. I need to hunt!" Mom surveys me and nods once.

"Your eyes are dark, Renesmee. Never have I seen them this dark. You neglected your duty. Yes, you should hunt. Do you want me to come?" Mom asks the last question quietly. I nod and we run to hunt.

After we hunted in the forest Mom sits down on the ground staring up at the canopy. She sighs sadly. "It is so strange for me, Renesmee. Knowing you are my daughter but also knowing that you will soon look older than I am. I want you to call me Bella," Mom says to me.

"Alright, but how will this help?" I don't want to call her 'Bella'.

"I called my parents by their first name. It isn't as strange as it seems. It will just be easier when I come back to high school. You won't slip up. My name is Bella. You will be my sister to the world. You won't want to call your sister 'mom' will you?"

"Bella…Bella…Bella…" I test the word on my tongue. It feels unnatural. But so did eating pizza. At least this won't make me nauseous. Bella smiles at me and stands up.

"Thank you, Renesmee!" Bella says and hugs me swiftly. She seems happier instantly. "You can still call Edward your father for now…he doesn't seem to mind it yet. But I am Bella…Cullen," Bella grabs my head and runs through the trees until we are in front of the cottage. Daddy stands outside as if waiting for our arrival. I smile gratefully that I can call him my father.

"Renesmee, a girl just called here. She wanted directions. Why did she want directions?" interrogates Daddy. Who would want directions? Oh! Gwen!

"Did you give them to her, Daddy?" Dad nods curtly and frowns.

"You must remember that I am your brother now, a story is important to us. Don't let it slip," Edward says. I smile when inside I am crying. Bella…Edward…no more mom or dad…

**A/N: Please Review :)**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Who brought the human?

Renesmee's POV

Alice sat next to Jasper, Rose next to Emmett, Bella next to Esme, and Carlisle at the head of the table. Edward was pacing. Back and forth, back and forth. Everyone around the giant mahogany table glared at me. Their topaz eyes feeling like fire on my skin. Rose was the worst.

Edward had tried to break the news gently to the rest of the family. A human had not been in their house in seven years. The last one had come had decided to stay forever, Bella. They all radiated nervousness. They hadn't had to act like humans in so long. Except for Carlisle, who still worked at the hospital and had to work with humans. They all knew what to do but were not happy with me.

"Why didn't you warn me? I have to get changed, c'mon Jasper. You too," Alice leapt from her seat and ran from the room with a grudging Jasper in tow.

Rose stood gracefully from her chair and smiled slowly at me, "Have fun with your little friend. Emmett and I are going to our house until she leaves. The last human in our house was a pain. I'd rather not meet another one."

Everyone chuckled softly and watched the couple leave the room. Bella crossed her arms and pouted, "I wasn't a pain! I was just a human!" Edward smiled warmly at his wife and looked back to me.

"Renesmee, I think I smell your friend. You should mention to her that she shouldn't wear such a strong perfume. In passing of course," Edward says to me and starts to walk to the manor door. At the moment he arrives, the doorbell rings.

The look on Gwen's face is priceless. Her eyes run everywhere as fast as they can. Trying to process everything they can. When her eyes land on Edward she sways slightly. She's dazzled! I thought Bella was just joking about that! But there Gwen is swaying and smiling fondly at my father! My Dad! Her expression becomes overwhelmed quickly though.

I skip over to Edward's side and smile at Gwen, "Hi, Gwen! I'm so glad you could come! Please, please come inside!" Gwen smiles gratefully at me and steps past Edward. I loop my arm through hers and pull her to living room where most my family has assembled around the television. Rose and Emmett are still absent. They must be sticking to their plan. Too bad, Emmett would love Gwen.

"Gwen, I would love for you to meet my family," Carlisle stood and moved forward to shake Gwen's hand. He is a smooth operator. "This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, my adopted father." Gwen shakes his hand and steps back quickly. Esme stands after and steps forward. Her motherly smile is radiating. "This is my adopted mother, Esme Cullen." Esme hugs Gwen softly and sits back down next to Carlisle.

"And I'm Alice. Alice Whitlock, Renesmee's adopted sister!" Alice jumps up from the couch and launches herself into Gwen's still open arms. "It is great to meet one of her school friends! I was beginning to think you were a figment of her vivid imagination!" Alice laughs in her melodic voice. She steps back out of Gwen's arms and gestures for Jasper to stand.

"Good afternoon ma'am, I am Jasper Whitlock, Alice's husband and Renesmee's adopted brother," Jasper smiles at Gwen and considers what he said and shakes his head. "Before Renesmee was adopted I and my sister Rosalie lived here with the Cullens. Right after she was adopted I and Alice were wed. I hope that makes more sense," Jasper sits back down at the couch and pulls Alice away from Gwen and onto the couch,

I glance at Gwen whose mouth has dropped a little by all the introductions. I smile at her encouragingly. She smiles back and closes her mouth.

"I am Edward Cullen and this is my wife Bella. We are Renesmee's siblings. She was adopted later than us. I think you have had enough introductions for today, why don't you two go down to the cottage?" Edward introduces her. I nod and pull Gwen out of the house.

"I'm sorry, Gwen! I had no idea they would pull out the family tree on you! It is easier to just remember that we are all adopted by the Doctor and his wife. Are you alright?" I look as Gwen's smile slowly fades.

"I'm fine…just overwhelmed…there are so many of them! I'll be fine…but wow! Your brothers…wow!" Gwen pants.

"Oh, you'll get used to them. They are just a little full of themselves. Besides, how was school?" I ask Gwen as she gawks at the cottage we are approaching.

"Wow, this house is just perfect! It is so cute! Do you live here?" Gwen races toward the cottage and stops short. "Oh! Hello?" Gwen says worriedly to a figure in the shadow.

"Jacob? What are you doing here?" I ask him as he steps toward me out of the shadows. He smiles gratefully and passes Gwen without a glance.

"I came to see you. How was school?" Jake hugs me lightly. He smells like the woods.

"School was fine, I had pizza for lunch," I made a disgusted face, Jake laughs loudly and moves a piece of hair out of my face.

"Renesmee? Are we going inside?" Gwen calls worriedly to me from the doorway of the cottage. I glance over at her and nod motioning for her to go inside.

"I'm sorry, Jake; I have to go with Gwen. You remember Gwen don't you? I invited her over and I am being rude just standing out here with her inside."

A bloodcurdling shriek rang from inside the cottage. I ran with Jacob at my side into the cottage. Gwen stood outside my parent's closet with a look of ecstasy on her shining face.

"Is…this…._your_…CLOSET?" Gwen screamed at me when she saw me at her side. I shake my head.

"It's Bella's, why?" I don't see what Gwen is so happy about. They're clothes. Clothes Bella probably never wears.

"This closet is amazing, Renesmee! Four of my closets could fit in here…with my bedroom attached! This is amazing! How come you don't borrow any of her clothes? You could rule Forks High! Is that Prada I see? Oh my gosh! Holy crow!" Gwen is screaming so much her face is pink. How interesting…they are just clothes.

"Hey, Gwen, how about we stop screaming? My family can probably hear you from the manor," I suggest naturally. Of course they can hear her. My ears hurt from being so close to her. My poor half-vamp ears…so sensitive…Gwen looks at me and gestures wildly to the clothes.

"How can you not be psyched to have a closet near you like this? I would die if I were you!" Gwen screams at me for my nonchalance. I shrug and smile. Clothes mean too much to her. They go in out of fashion all the time. They are just clothes. Ha. I can't die for clothes or anything. Ha. Lucky girl I am.

I manage to tear Gwen away from Bella's closet and show her the rest of the cottage. She doesn't show as much emotion as she did with the rest of the cottage. I don't blame her. I guess the closet is pretty amazing. Anything Alice does usually is.

Gwen doesn't mind Jacob's presence. Jacob just seems to watch us as we move through the house. He doesn't comment much. He always has a smile on his face though. When our eyes meet a wave of joy washes over me, it is an incredible feeling.

In a few hours Gwen starts to notice Jacob's presence.

"So Jacob how's school?" Gwen asks shyly. I've never heard her sound shy. Jacob is beautiful but he is nothing to be shy about. Jacob smiles and sadly takes his eyes from mine.

"I dropped out of school a few years ago, actually. I just hang out with my friends during the day. How's school going for you though?" Jacob says politely.

"Good, but it is going so much better for our little Renesmee! She made a lunch date with Skylar today!" Gwen cheers happily. I feel the confusion from Jacob's eyes wash over me. We never said we were together but I guess it was just an unspoken agreement. I shoot a dagger glare at Gwen who immediately stops cheering and doing her happy dance.

"What? C'mon Renesmee! Be happy! The last time Skylar had lunch with a girl was his last girlfriend! I wouldn't be surprised if he asked you out tomorrow! We will be so popular!" Gwen goes into a dream like state and slumps into the nearest chair

I don't have the courage to look up at Jacob. He just came into my life. I had things going on. I cant stop them for him. No matter how much I love him. Right?

Jacob's POV

I want to phase right now. Scare that chirpy little friend of Nessie's away. Nessie is mine. Mine. Not this Skyward or whatever his name is. My vision is turning a hint of red. I need to get out of here.

While Nessie glares at her friend I make my way outside and phase.

"Is that really the safest thing to do, Jacob?" Edward asks me when he comes up to the cottage and sees me. I grunt. If he had heard that little girl talking he would have lost control and killed her. At least I came outside and phased to release my anger.

"Skylar. Is that who she was talking about?" Edward asks me in his annoyingly calm voice. He hasn't changed a bit. Still a falsetto-suave leech.

"You haven't changed either, Jacob. We're still the same age as we were the last time we met. Only Bella has really changed," Edward reasons with me. I'm going to go phase, leech. Stay here? Edward nods and sits on the ground.

I phase to my tortured human self. Edward hasn't moved from the ground. "I do love her, leech. But her human side is driving me crazy. And when I say human side, I mean that girl. It is like she is flaunting then your daughter is wanted by all!" Edward doesn't nod he just gets up and goes into his house.

That was weird. I hope it was something I said. I follow him inside and see Gwen and Renesmee talking to Edward.

"Thank you for coming over today, Gwen. We must have you come over again. But tonight we have to go to dinner with the Swan's," Edward lies easily to the girl. She is noticeably sad but nods and grabs her coat. I move out of the way as she leaves. We don't say anything to each other.

**A/N: Please Review :)**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Moments of My Jacob

Leah's POV

How could he do this to me? After all we've been through! I slam my fist into the wall and hear a splintering crack. My walls are covered in holes now. All thanks to that dog! He took my heart and fixed it and what has he done now? He has destroyed it all because of that little leech! What does she have that I haven't already given him?

I cannot lose him. I cannot bear to lose another one. He promised me all those years ago he wouldn't hurt me. I remember it like it was yesterday.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Leah, I love you. I didn't know it was possible to feel like this again after…her," Jacob had said as he cupped my face in his hands. I smiled even though he referenced to Bella Cullen. I hadn't smiled like that in so long it felt like my face would crack. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my face in his chest.

"Jacob, I love you too. But we can't let this keep going. It isn't safe or fair," I had said wearily. I felt his body tremble slightly. He was angry. He was controlling his anger so much better than the rest of the wolves.

"Is it because I'm the leader? I told you that don't matter to me. I just want the best for you guys, er, and girls," Jacob whispered into my hair. I looked up at his face and saw his distress.

"It isn't because you are the leader. It is because you can still imprint. Remember? I don't think I can handle it if you left me too. If…and I mean when you do imprint…I want to be happy for you. But I can only be your friend," The emotion in my voice rose to an unrecognizable level. This isn't how we acted always. We used to be fun.

"I will never imprint. I lost my chance when the leech stole her," Jacob never liked to speak of Bella, it caused him so much pain, we tried to pretend she never existed. It was getting harder to do that everyday. Jacob began again, "I love you now, Lee. I will never hurt you, ever."

"Then kiss me now, Jacob Black. Promise me you wont hurt me," I say forcibly to the trembling leader.

"I will never hurt you, Leah. I love you," Jacob said with so much intensity the feel of his lips on mine caused me to cry.

~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~

That was until he met her. Renesmee Cullen. A growl ripples through my chest and I through another punch through the wall. He. Was. Mine. Jacob Black _is_ mine!

I phase and run through the house and keep running even when I get outside. I run to the cliff where that freak's mother once jumped. Almost ending her life. That is where she should have died. It is her fault. It is Bella's fault. If she had just died like she was supposed to….I wouldn't feel this pain. I wouldn't be a werewolf. I wouldn't be mad. I wouldn't want to curl up and die. It is all _her_ fault!

_Leah? What are you talking about?_ Seth asks me as he does his daily patrol through the woods. Why can't anyone just mind their own business anymore?

_Leah, it isn't Bella's fault. You know it is no ones fault, don't you? C'mon Leah, come hunting with me! I bet I can beat you to the old treaty line!_ Seth urges me after picking through my brain. Nosy little mutt.

_Fine, but I'm tellin' Mom! She won't like to hear that you are trying to hurt yourself!_ Now Seth is threatening me. Why can't the torture ever stop? Why can't they just leave me alone to vent to myself? To be myself? Because they are nosy little puppies, that's why.

I have to phase to get some privacy. I forgot my change of clothes. Damn, now I'm naked. I stand on the edge of the cliff and throw a pebble. It sure is a long way down…I wonder if a human can survive the fall? What about a werewolf? Probably…but if I was in my human form…No, Jacob cant let me be like this. He shouldn't have shattered me like this. He should be here comforting me. But he isn't…he's with her. As he will be for the rest of forever. How depressing for me…

Will I let Renesmee win? If Jacob was mine first don't I have some right to keep him? I need him. He is my personal sun. He brought meaning back to my life. He can't just take it away! I can't let that little monster win him!

Renesmee Cullen prepare for me.

Renesmee's POV

I am curled up in Jacob's lap nursing my canteen. Jacob prickled his nose when I brought it to my lips but I ignored him. His warm body is everywhere. I can feel nothing that is not my love. I can smell nothing but him. I love nothing but him.

"Do you want some, Jake?" I offer my canteen up in his face. I laugh evilly. He takes the canteen gingerly from my hands and tosses it aside. He begins to tickle my sides with a new intensity.

"Stop…Jake! C'mon! That's not fair!" I manage to mutter through my giggles. Jake doesn't quit.

"Jacob…Black! I'm gonna tell!" I try to threaten. I can't even sound threatening! It is impossible to be mad at him! He eventually gives up when I start to cry.

"Can't take the heat, Nessie?" Jake laughs as he pulls me back into his lap. I stroke his face gingerly.

"The heat I can take. The tickling I cannot!" I exclaim happily. I jump from his grasp and pick up my canteen and take a long slurp.

"You have a little something on your face…right there," Jacob says disgustedly and points to the left side of my face. I giggle and wipe it off with the back of my hand.

"Thank you, Jacob. Are you sure you don't want any?" I laugh and run my hand through my hair seductively.

"Are we still talking about blood?" Jacob asks cautiously and stands from the couch where we had been sitting.

"Are we? I can't recall?" I laugh and lean against the wall. He presses up against me and smoothes back my hair softly. He begins to lean in cautiously.

I can't believe it! My first kiss! Almost here! Did I mention it was being delivered by a GOD? What am I going to do? Wait, breathe, Renesmee, breathe. I can do this. Right? I'm seven years old. I can do this. Wow, that sounds so wrong in my head. Are we going too fast? _You're not_, the voice in my head tells me. I agree with it and feel my mouth curve into a smile.

"How was your day, Jacob? I found the most beautiful _dog_ dish!" Rosalie exclaims as she and Edward walk through the door, as I was an inch away from the most beautiful moment of my existence. Damn them.

Jacob steps away from me. His cheeks are slightly pink. I can't tell why. It could be from embarrassment or from being so close to his destination. He gives me a slight smile and turns to look at my family.

"Hey, Blondie! Long time no smell!" Jacob greets Rosalie who is clenching the dog dish between her demolishing hands.

"Jacob. I could have spent the rest of my day happily. Congratulations on ruining it," Rosalie says icily. She places the dog dish on the nearest table. Her fingerprints are engraved forever on the sides of the bowl. I chuckle at her words. I've never heard her sound so mean. Actually, come to think of it, I've never even heard her mad. Jacob definitely brings out the worst in her.

"Hi guys, what are you doing home so early? I thought you said you were going to Seattle," I ask my father who has gone quiet.

"We left early this morning, remember?" Edward says passively. Time must fly when I'm having fun. Edward raises his eyebrows and turns to Jacob. "So what have you been up to today, Jacob?" Edward continues in a nonchalant tone. Please, Jacob, don't think anything. Daddy, I'll tell you all you want to know.

I walk up to Edward and press my palm to his cheek. I show him Jacob and me watching the sunrise, sitting in his lap, watching television, drinking blood, almost kissing for the first time… I pull my hand away and Edward looks stern. Well, he wanted to know.

"C'mon Jake, let's go. It is getting a bit crowded in here," I lead Jacob out of the cottage and into the forest.

"Renesmee? Jacob? What are you doing out here?" Bella calls from a further place in the forest. Thanks to my killer eyesight I see her graceful run to meet us. "Do you want to go see a movie tonight? We could double!" Bella invites us comfortably.

"Bells, what are you doing?" Jacob asked uncomfortably. I share his feelings. What is she up to?

"I'm trying to act more like a teen and less like a mom. It has been so long. It will be harder for Edward being older than I am. But he also has more practice. So what do think? Is it a date?" Her eyes are shining with such joy it is impossible to turn her away. Jacob and I agree to meet my parents at the theater is five hours. With that she flees in the direction of the manor.

"Sorry, Jake. I know that probably isn't your idea of a fun night but she means well. I think she does at least…" I hug Jacob in farewell.

"S'alright, Nessie. If you're there then it will be great. Besides I haven't had much time to talk to Bella. We were really good friends growing up. We used to make mud pies together. I can't believe she's been alive all this time! It's great! I'll see you tonight, right?" I nod numbly and turn to leave. He grabs my arm and spins me back toward him. I smile and close my eyes. He leans in and kisses my cheek. When I open my eyes again he's gone.

Jacob's POV

I'm happy. I'm happy! She is everything I want and everything I'll ever need. I can't wait for tonight. If Edward wasn't going to be there it would be much better.

Having Nessie in my arms today felt like it could have lasted forever. It will last forever. I will never leave her. If only Edward hadn't busted in…He was always ruining my plans…

I could have kissed Nessie good bye. But I just couldn't. She wasn't ready. I have to give her what she wants before I care about me. It was enough to just to feel her skin on my lips even if it wasn't her lips on mine. I love my Nessie.

**A/N: Please Review :)**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Stalk the Precious

Leah's POV

The sun is beginning to set. I can see the fireflies dancing in between the trees. When I was younger I used to try to catch them in my hands. Always grasping for them even though I knew I would never catch them. Now I can catch them easily. Too easily. The sign of a killer. Gone the innocent childhood game of catch. Now it is the werewolf game of hunt and kill. Predator and prey.

I want to be a human. Not a part of a human. A full human. A happy full human. Except that every time I start to feel human again someone comes along and ruins it. First, Sam. Now, Jacob. Is it my fault? No. It's the girls fault. They are the ones that are at wrong. They are the ones that destroy my life.

I can't blame Emily. She didn't know about this world. She didn't mean to do anything. Renesmee knew. She knew about the world of the supernatural. For Pete's sake, she lives with bloodsuckers! She was just waiting on the sidelines for my life to reach content so she could out and destroy it!

It hasn't always been this bad. Before my dad died I was happy. I was human, a pretty human. Some would even call me beautiful. That was of course before I became the first female werewolf. Then I became a black sheep. I was an omen. No one wanted to get near me. A genetic dead-end. Sam left me before any of this happened. My father was gone, my mother was in shambles, and my brother a fellow werewolf, making him just as suspicious. I was alone. All alone. What choice did I have but to get violent? To show that I was just as tough as the boys. Just as worthy of the gene. Just as special. It was all a lie though. Even if my violence became my alias, it wasn't true.

Even after I left Sam's pack and joined Jacob I wasn't fully happy. Yes, it was nice to be away from Sam's guilty eyes. Like it was his fault I became this monster! Jacob's pack was healthier for me. The violence I felt in the other pack had stayed behind me. Jacob was a likeable leader. He didn't make orders like Sam did. He didn't stare at me with guilty or sad eyes. He gave me the same look he gave everyone else. The depressed look in his eyes was always visible. He mourned Bella even before she 'died'. It was impossible to make him smile. Or at least make the smile reach his eyes.

The first time he really smiled was five years ago. We had just got back from a patrol and I tripped. I've never tripped before. I've never not been graceful before. I felt my cheeks flame and an embarrassed smile crossed my face. Jacob smiled. He really smiled. He helped me off the ground and smiled again.

"You should really be careful, Leah. You're the only girl we've got," Jacob had said nicely. Those were the kindest words anyone had ever said to me.

Now those once fond memories leave with a bitter aftertaste. Renesmee has robbed me of all future pleasantries.

"Emily, why do we imprint?" I ask my cousin and best friend. Her scarred face is a reminder of how dangerous we are. Even those we imprint on are not safe.

"I don't believe in imprinting fully. I believe in love at first sight. Of course I am not the one who has actually felt the imprinting. I think it affects the wolf more strongly. Not that I don't love Sam, I do. I just think we have different views," Emily says slowly judging my reaction.

"It isn't fair though!" I slam my fists down on her kitchen table. It shudders. Emily scowls and takes the seat next to mine. She takes my hands in hers.

"Life isn't fair, Leah. You'll find someone. There is someone for everyone. The guys you choose just seem to eliminate themselves for you. It isn't because of you though. When they leave they still love you," Emily tells me. It hurts her to know that she was the one that won Sam.

"They break all their promises," I whisper on the verge of tears.

"Everyone does eventually."

"Leah, how did all these holes get in the wall?" Seth asks when I walk through the door. I shrug and head to my room.

Memories of Jacob are everywhere. From the walls to the floorboards there isn't a place without a memory.

"We have termites, very angry termites." I tell Seth as I sit down on my bed. Another memory. "Do you know where Jacob is?"

"He said something about going to see Renesmee…again." Oh. Damn. Wait. An opportunity has just risen.

"Be back later. I think I'll join the mighty leader tonight," I pull a brush through my hair and let my plan form completely.

"I don't think that is such a good idea, Lee, Jake didn't invite you. And he's going with the Cullens. Y'know, the bloodsuckers you don't like…" Seth is inching closely to my door.

"Maybe I judged them wrong. Maybe I can have fun, lots of fun."

Renesmee's POV

Jacob has his arm protectively around my waist, I smile up at him. His eyebrows have been brought together by the look of concentration on his face. "We're going to see a comedy, Jake. Lighten up!" I playfully nudge him in the side. He glances down at me quickly and seems exasperated. "Or not. It's your choice." I mumble the last bit of information.

Bella and Edward are reproaching us. Bella looks pleased as she passes the humans. Their eyes radiate a deep envy and a deep lust. The two conflicting emotions confuse them. Bella glances at one small girl. The girl blushes a deep red and turns her head. "How do you ever get used to it?" Bella mumbles to Edward. Edward flashes a crooked smile and steers his young wife the rest of the way.

"Get used to what?" I ask Bella. She smiles slightly. If she was human she would blush her signature blush.

"Dazzling people. I feel bad! I know how it feels to be dazzled! Unlike Edward here, I don't try to use it against people!" Bella pulls away from Edward and looks around expectantly. "Did you invite someone, Jacob?" Jacob shakes his head and noticeably tightens his grip on me. I look out into the crowd. Nothing seems out of ordinary.

That's when I see her. She pushes through the crowd without touching anyone. As people part the way for her no one looks at her. I don't understand why. She is…beautiful. Not vampire beauty. Real beauty. A strong angular face, high cheek bones, beautiful straight black hair that frames her face, and dark brown almond shaped eyes. The eyes show no emotion I have ever seen. They seem to smolder with passion and mission. She fluidly makes her way to us. Jake's fingers tighten slowly. I pull myself away from him. I feel as if I've been caught doing something wrong. Jacob's arm lingers in the air for a moment and then drops to his side.

"Hey, Jake. Edward and Bella, how nice to see you," the beautiful girl says. Her voice isn't musical. She is no vampire. Her voice is rough like a human. Bella lets confusion wash over her. She isn't good at composing her emotions if they are strong.

"Leah, how are you?" Edward asks the beauty now known as Leah. Leah nods and smiles. Her face is mischievous. Like the Cheshire from Alice in Wonderland. Bella glances uneasily at me and beckons me to her side. Edward continues to speak, "This is our daughter, Renesmee. I don't doubt that you have probably forgotten her." I smile tentatively up at Leah. She is about a foot taller than me. She's about Edward's height.

Leah's POV

Who still goes to Port Angeles? The place is crawling with scum. It is easy enough to spot them from far away; despite their goal to stay hidden they do it very poorly. The soft yellow glow of the overhead lights makes them look frightening. Not to me, of course, but to the humans, very. Jacob is standing close to Renesmee. Their skin is barely touching but the emotion behind it is overwhelming. I want to turn around and run. Run as fast I can away from them and their enjoyment. I can't though. My plan will be ruined.

"Good evening, Jacob," I say calmly from behind him. His face is full of shock and shame. I smile softly and lean in and hug him swiftly. "Can I join you tonight?" I'm trying to imitate the voice of a leech. Not the musical part, just the formality. Jacob looks down at Renesmee.

"Okay," Jacob draws out the short word into three syllables. He still hasn't composed his shame. At least he can feel it.

Renesmee isn't what I expected her to be. She is a pleasant balance between her parents. Her pale complexion is met with a slight blush. Her chocolate brown eyes cast downward in embarrassment among my arrival. I do not see what is so special about her. Just like her mother with the looks of her father. That's why Jacob must like her. Not for her but for her mother. I feel bad for her. This thought cheers me up exponentially.

"Hello, I'm Leah, and you are?" I extend my hand politely toward Renesmee. She takes it and drops it quickly. Her eyes meet mine. While my eyes are fierce hers are shocked and bewildered.

"I'm Renesmee Cullen. You're warm…" Renesmee whispers and looks up to Jacob who nods slightly. A smile grows on her face and she pulls me into a hug. What is she doing? Does she not know who I am? Who I know? _What_ I know? I shove her off using half my strength hoping she won't be easily injured. That wouldn't be fun.

"I'm sorry; I just never knew that a girl could be like Jacob! How exciting!" Renesmee gushes to me. She didn't inherit her father's tongue after all.

"They can't normally. I'm just lucky I guess," I mumble and force myself closer to Jacob. Renesmee's eyes drop to the ground. "So what are you guys up to tonight? I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"We were just going to the movies," Renesmee gestures to her parents as well, "You are welcome to join us! The more the merrier!" She smiles at me.

"Actually I was just wondering if you and Jacob would want to join me for dinner," I look over at Bella and Edward they shrug.

"Sure! That would be great!" Renesmee looks over at her parents who nod. She grabs Jacob by the arm and pulls him over to me.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, Leah?" Jacob asks sternly. I nod joyfully and walk over to the street corner. "What are you playing at, Leah? It wasn't that long ago you wanted me gone. Now you show up and ruin my date? I don't know what you think you are going to do or what you are going to change. Tonight you cannot hurt Renesmee. This is her first date. _Our_ first date. If you mess it up because of something I said a long time ago…you will pay one way or another. Got it?" His words crush me. The decree of an alpha is not to be ignored. I nod as an agreement. He said tonight I cannot hurt his stupid girlfriend. Tomorrow is still open.

"I have no intention of hurting Renesmee or you. I love you Jacob. Even if it is a one sided agreement. I don't go back on the people I love," He flinches at my words. I shrug and walk back over to Renesmee. She smiles when she turns to see me. I loop my arm through hers. "Where do you want to go? I think the park will have the best food," I tell Renesmee as we cross the street. Jacob is cursing under his breath as he follows. I'm not hurting her. I'm just ruining his date.

"I'm not hungry actually. We can just go to the park though. If you want to, Leah." Renesmee suggests.

"Alright, sounds good to me. Besides I already hunted before I came. Are you coming Jacob?" I laugh as Jacob growls.

"I have a good feeling we are going to be good friends, Leah. We can hang out all the time! And the best part is you know who I am and I know who you are. No secrets!" Renesmee laughs melodically. I smile at her.

If only she knew.

**A/N: Please Review :)**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Secrets are Meant to Be Told

Renesmee's POV

"Jacob, you aren't angry with me, are you?" I ask Jacob as we walk along the banks of the river.

We left Leah hours ago. Jake had insisted we head home my parents wouldn't worry. We still haven't made it home.

The moonlight is strong tonight. The white light reflects and dances on the lethargic river. Jake has taken my shoes in his hand and my hand in his other. A perfect fit. The small river rocks feel like a massage.

"How could I be angry with you, silly? _You _haven't done anything wrong," Jake smiles and pulls me to a fallen log. He sits down on the log and slowly pulls me next to him. I watch the river drag crumbled leaves on.

"Who are you angry with the? I'm sorry about my parents. They…Bella, was trying to be nice. I don't think Edward even wanted to come…" I blurt out unnaturally. I feel myself tense up in fear. Am I in danger?

"Yeah, right. I'm not mad at them. I don't think they can get to me that quickly," Jake hands me back my shoes. I slip them back on and then retake his hand.

"So who are you angry with? Jake? What aren't you telling me?" insisting I search his face. I see him give in and sigh.

"Let's not ruin tonight, Nessie. We are alone together. We shouldn't focus on the loose screws in my head," Jake turns to me and pushes a lock of hair that has just fallen in my eyes and tucks it behind my ear. "Do you really want to waste the night on me? Or us?"

I can tell he doesn't want to talk about it. I don't want to give in. I want to know. But he looks so…so… "I choose you. I always choose you," I lean into Jake smiling. I wrap my arms around his neck and a kiss his neck.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Are you aware of what time it is?" Bella's voice rings through the woods.

I feel ashamed. I'm sitting in the main house on the sofa. My entire family is glaring down at us. Once Bella came to us the entire family came. Their eyes gleamed with anger at us. I was pulled out of Jacob's embrace by Alice and Jacob was pulled up by Edward and shoved away from us. Edward and Jacob stood a few feet away from me. I could see them crouched at each other and growling.

I tried to break free of Alice's grasp but it was impossible. They dragged me all the way home. Jake had followed slowly.

"I'm sorry, guys. I didn't know it was late. What time is it anyway?" I glance at Carlisle's watch…10:16. 10:16! "It's not late at all! Why are you guys really mad?" I growl at them. They look guilty over at Edward who clenches his fists.

"We got a call saying you guys were coming home and you never came home. And then we find you Renesmee and you…you…you are wrapped around that dog! What are you thinking? It is not safe for you to be around him!"

"Edward! Stop that right now! That excuse is tired! When are you going to learn he is not dangerous?" Bella argues back. Her anger with me has been replaced by the anger toward her husband.

"You know they are dangerous, Bella! Remember Emily? You've seen the danger with Paul!" Edward says quickly. His voice is low but his words are scathing.

Jacob tenses up and roars "Leave them out of it, Leech! You know I would never hurt Renesmee!"

Edward pulls Jacob off the couch and pushes him away from me. "What about doing something she doesn't want to? Or isn't ready to? Don't you go there, dog!" Edward argues back with Jacob's thoughts. "What about her mother, Jacob? Was her mother ready? Did she want you to do that? Do you have any boundaries? You may have… but she still has a choice!"

Jacob is breathing hard like he has been yelling, even though he hasn't said a word. I look at both of them. What are they arguing about? I gather the courage to ask, "What are you two talking about?" They don't answer. They look at their feet and shake their heads. "Fine! Don't tell me! It's just a fight about me! I don't need to know anything!" I scream and run from the house. No one tries to stop me.

I ran to the cottage and flung myself on my bed. I use my pillow to mop up my tears. Nothing went right tonight. I'm going to lose Jacob. I feel myself tense up again, like earlier tonight. I fear him leaving me. I fear being alone.

"Nessie?" A cool voice calls to me. I turn my head to see Bella standing in my doorway.

"Since when do you call me that? Only Jacob calls me that," I mumble angrily. She cant replace him.

"I heard him say it. I like it. Are you alight?" Bella asks and walks further into my room. When I don't answer she sighs. "Of course you aren't alright. I'm sorry."

"What were they arguing about, Mom?" I don't care if she wants me to call her Bella. She's my mom.

"I wish I knew. I can't read minds, y'know," Bella mumbles and sits on the edge of my bed.

"They were arguing about us! How can you not know!"

"I need to talk to Edward about it. I don't think it is my place to say, not yet. I just wanted to let you know that everything I going to be okay. How can things not? We're magical," Bella kisses my forehead and leaves.

This is dark magic. I will find out what is going on.

Leah's POV

Alright, so I didn't kill her. I couldn't. Not yet. I will though. It is my vendetta. She killed my mate. She made him someone else. He is no longer mine.

I did ruin their date though. I called the Leech Family and told them that they had left hours ago. I just innocently wanted to talk to Renesmee. How was I supposed to know they would get in trouble? Ha.

I want her to suffer before she goes. To make her wish she hadn't met Jacob. To make her wish she was dead. It shouldn't be too hard. She is half human. Human teenagers are easy to upset. Especially girls. I cant give her a bad perm…so what should I do instead?

I ponder this as I stoop to a crouch. Three, two, one, and SNAP! I lunge for the deer. The soft fur tears easily beneath my teeth. I am a wolf. I am a wolf. I eat like a wolf. I kill like a wolf.

Renesmee is a deer.

Jake's POV

I cannot believe those leeches! Kicked off the property until I decide to tell Renesmee about the Imprinting! I don't want to scare her away! If I tell her about imprinting she will need to know everything! I cant tell her…but if I don't I wont be allowed near her…

What should I do?

What should I do?

I phase and instantly hear: _"I kill like a wolf. Renesmee is a deer."_ Oh, shit.

**A/N: Please Review :)**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Renesmee's POV

The sunlight is bright today against the blue sky. My family has taken cover in the manor this morning. I awake to the sound of silence ringing through the cottage. I gather myself out of bed and get dressed for school.

After last night I've decided things have to change. Edward won't tell me, Bella won't tell me, and Jacob hasn't told me yet. I'm going to find out with their help or without them.

As I'm dressing for school my eye catches the family photo we had taken a few months ago. Before Jacob. Before the secrets and lies had begun. Before everything.

The wind rushes behind me as a run to La Push. The sky is still clear and shining. My family won't come looking for me. I dodge the seeing eyes of the humans and reach La Push in record time.

It isn't long before I see some Quileute boys on the beach. The three I see are lounging on the beach in swim trunks. They all look up when I come closer; their faces are confused and distant. "Hi?" I say gently and keep approaching them. The noticeably youngest one smiles slightly and nods.

"You aren't welcome here," a boy stands up and says to me. He is almost as tall as Jacob. I don't break my stride. The other boys stand up and ball their hands into fists.

"Why not?" I say with a smile. No boy has ever not fallen under my spell. Or even denied me something I wanted. I want to talk to them. "I haven't done anything wrong. I just wanna talk," I say calmly.

"You aren't welcome here." This boy is really starting to annoy me.

"So I've heard. Now, can anyone give me some answers? I'll leave," I promise them. The youngest boy grins widely and steps past the leader.

"You must be Bella's kid. I'm Seth," The boy holds out his hand. I grasp it firmly and shake it.

"I'm Renesmee Cullen. Do you know my mom?" How does everyone seem to know her? Seth nods and leads me away from the others.

"Hey!" The leader yells at us. I turn to glance at him. "If you need any more info, lemme know." I nod and follow Seth away.

Seth takes my hand and pulls me into the forest. The trees are compact and I have to maneuver more than I'm used to. Humans must get lost in here a lot. We come to a place where the trees are sporadic. Then nothing, only a clearing. "What brings you to the Rez, Nessie?" Seth says. I smile at the nickname. Jake must have mentioned me.

So many questions come to mind. Who is he? How does he know my mother? Is he a wolf? Am I in danger by being here? I choose the question I really want to know: "What happened?" Seth sits in the grass and gestures for me to join him.

Seth sighs, "A lot has happened. You have to limit it or we'll never finish." I smile at him and shrug. "I guess you have missed a lot. Okay, what do you want to know really?"

"I have to show you something. I don't want to scare you. So I will tell you first. My parents and I have special abilities. My dad can read minds. My mom is a shield. I can show people what I want them to see. It doesn't hurt. Can I show you?" Seth nods gravely and I place my hand on his face. He is surprised by my touch but then relaxes as I show him the argument yesterday. When I pull my hand away he nods.

"That's a lot to throw on someone y'know! Does Jake know about this? I bet if he knew how bad it was for you he wouldn't bother with this…" Seth's eyes dart around the field uncertainly, "I don't know if I should tell you…maybe Jake was just protecting you…"

Anger flares through me. I jump from the ground and pick up a rock. I throw the rock into the trees and wince when I hear the splintering crack of the tree receiving the rock. I plop back to the ground and let tears flow from my eyes. "Please Seth, just tell me." Seth lifts my face to his. He surveys it carefully and smiles.

"It wasn't really anything. Not really. Jake just had this crush on Bella. That pretty much consumed his life and nearly destroyed both of them. Nothing really."

I feel my jaw drop and the tears instantly stop. What? I didn't just hear that. I lift myself up from the ground and push myself across the clearing on the border between trees and no trees. Sanity and no sanity. Seth is already by my side holding my elbow to support me.

"I told you it was nothing. He doesn't care about her like that anymore. He loves you. Trust me. You are all he thinks about," Seth tells me soothingly.

"How do you know? Can you read his thoughts?" I spit at him. I know my anger is displaced I'm mad no one told me this. Not that it really matters. It only slightly does.

"Duh, I can read everyone's thoughts when I'm in the wolf form. As long as they are wolves too…and in the pack," Seth rolls his eyes largely and smiles. "You knew that didn't you?" I shake my head and shrug.

"Now I do. I know a lot…now."

"I'm sorry, Renesmee. Do you want to know anything else? This may be too much for you to handle right now," Seth takes my hand again and pulls me to the center of the field.

"Why aren't I welcome here?" Seth smiles at me and chuckles.

"It's actually a bit stupid. A freakishly long time ago we made a deal with the Cullen family stating that they won't come on our land and we won't kill them. Forks is neutral. Oh, the Cullen family can't bite human. We have a treaty line and everything. Pretty stupid, huh?" I nod numbly. I'm in love with the enemy.

Seth doesn't speak anymore. I don't prompt him to. I watch the muted diamonds in my skin glitter. At least that hasn't changed.

Jacob's POV

I slam open the Clearwater's front door. Sue was in the living room and released a curse when I stepped through the threshold.

"Jacob! What do you think you are trying to do? Kill me?" Sue scurries from the kitchen and shuts the door behind me. I grunt an apology and sniff the air deeply.

"Where's Leah?" I ask Sue trying to keep my voice level. Sue shakes her head quickly and returns to the kitchen.

"I'm not getting in the middle of this, Jake! Leah is my daughter and I'm not getting in the middle of this!" Sue says as she stirs the soup she had been making.

"Well, what about Charlie? Don't you care about Charlie? This will affect him!" I roar back at her. I watch her flinch.

"You know I care about him but that doesn't matter. He doesn't trust anyone after Bella died. You know this Jake!" Sue screeches and throws her hands up in the air. At this moment I hear the door slam and a familiar scent wafts into the house.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" Leah says innocently. I growl and turn to see her. She looks beautiful. She always does. She has a mischievous glint to her eyes that wasn't there before.

"I heard what you thought. About Renesmee." Leah's eyes grow big and a tear falls from her eye.

"I didn't mean it! Jake you know I don't want to hurt you! I cant believe you think I would do something so low!"

"I'm sorry Leah, I must have misheard you last night. I know you. I'm sorry." Maybe it was a rogue thought. Leah is my friend she wouldn't do anything to hurt me.

"It s'ok, Jake. Can I talk to you later? Mom needs my help," Leah says as she brushes past me to reach her mother. I nod and leave them. I can't believe I confronted her like that…

Leah's POV

_Sucker!_

**A/N: Please Review :)**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Trouble in Paradise

Renesmee's POV

The beautiful sky that was here yesterday is now hidden behind the gloomy clouds. I walk to school slowly, at an almost humanly pace, and hum my lullaby. My parents didn't get angry that I skipped school yesterday and some how I was able to keep my thoughts out Edward's wandering mind.

Gwen called me this morning and begged me to come to school today. Supposedly Skylar was desperate to find me. After a day like yesterday I don't mind being fawned over by a human. Werewolves are too complicated. The past is too complicated. I don't want complicated. I want easy. Easy happiness.

Forks High comes into my vision. It is crawling with humans. What was I expecting? Vampires? Werewolves? Gnomes? I pick up my pace and in no time I'm in the parking lot looking for Gwen. I get a lot of strange looks as I pass by people. Why are they staring at me?

"Renesmee? Is that you?" Gwen asks from behind me. I turn around and see a shocked Gwen. Her curly red hair is pulled into a bun and her deep brown eyes are wide. I smile and hug her. She smells delicious. Not food delicious though. She must be wearing perfume. Too much, just like Edward said.

"Of course, it's me! Who else would it be?" I loop my arm though Gwen's and lead her to the front of the school. Gwen is rigid.

"Renesmee, have you looked in the mirror lately?" I stop smiling and ran, slowly, to the girls bathroom. When I saw my reflection I screamed. I fumbled in my backpack until I found out what I was looking for. My cell phone. I've never needed to use it before.

"Leah, can you come get me?" I cry into the phone.

Leah's POV

Despite my hatred toward Renesmee I find myself driving myself off the Rez and into the Forks High parking lot. I wanted to lie and tell Renesmee I was busy but I just couldn't. She sounded horrible. If someone got to her before I did they were going to pay.

As I pull to the curb I see her. Except she doesn't look like her. She looks older. Not by much, just enough to notice. I gesture for her to jump in.

She is still crying when I pull out of the parking lot. Her copper curls are limp and her cheeks are flushed. I want to say something to her. To actually make her feel better. But I cant. That would be against my revenge. If I change the plan I'll never succeed.

Instead she speaks first. "Thanks, Leah. I couldn't call my parents. They would just examine me and make me feel worse. I needed a friend. Thanks for picking me up. The humans were already noticing."

I pull onto the road that leads to the Reservation. I don't want to stay in Forks. I never feel safe away from the pack. Years in the pack makes you want the company. "It's no problem. So no one was bothering you right?" Renesmee shakes her head and wipes her eyes. I pull the car to a stop and turn off the engine. I jump out and tell Renesmee to do the same. She does.

"Renesmee? Is that you?" A boy asks from the truck in front of mine. She tries to cover her face.

Renesmee's POV

Oh no! What is he doing here? "Hi, Skylar!" I chirp. He smiles and walks up to me. Leah steps back and glances at me quickly. I try to judge her reaction. She's blank.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Isn't it school time?" Skylar asks innocently. I smile.

"You're not at school. Are you stalking me?" I accuse jokingly.

"Yeah, I am." Skylar says and steps toward me. I feel butterflies in my stomach. I step toward him. Leah coughs. The spell is broken.

"Skylar this is Leah, Leah's my friend," I introduce them quietly. Neither of them moves toward each other. They are both concentrating on me.

What is wrong with me? I love Jacob! I do! Don't I? Jacob loves me. I need to remember that. Skylar is not important.

"I'll see you later Skylar, Leah and I have to go do…something…" I finish lamely. He has totally frazzled my brain. Lying is second nature to a Cullen. I should do it easily!

Leah nods and walks away from us. I follow her slowly. Embarrassed. She is in Jacob's pack. He will know of my betrayal.

"He's cute, why aren't you with him?" Leah asks me innocently. I shrug. I don't want to talk about Jacob right now. I want to shake the thoughts about Skylar and thinking about Jacob doesn't help. "Well it must help that Jacob had no choice but to love you, right? That way if you mess around with Skylar he will always be there for you."

My mind begins to race. What does that mean? Jacob doesn't love me? He was forced to? I feel my legs go weak. I fall to the ground. The world is spinning. Leah is already beside me. "What did you mean 'Jacob had no choice'? If I know the answer I can move again.

"He didn't tell you? He imprinted on you, Renesmee. It is like falling in love at first sight. He cant control it. Trust me werewolves cant control it. I've lost a boyfriend before because he imprinted," Leah says simply and tries to help me stand up. I still cant move.

"Jacob didn't tell me any of that. He doesn't really love me…its all a hoax. A supernatural lie. A trick. Why wouldn't he tell me?" I begin to shake violently this is too much information to handle. He loved my mother, he imprinted on me, and he's a werewolf. Too many secrets. And I thought we had none.

Jacob's POV 

Tonight is the night. I am going to tell Renesmee everything. I can't not see her. It isn't just an imprint. I would love her even if I wasn't a werewolf. I may never know that but I want to believe it.

All will be perfect after tonight. No more secrets. No more lies. Only Renesmee and I. Together forever.

Leah's POV

The chief has fallen; my revenge is almost complete.

**A/N: Please Review :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER'S **_**TWILIGHT SAGA**_**.**

****AUTHORS NOTE** SORRY ABOUT PREVIOUS CHAPTERS NOT PUTTING MUCH IN MOTION OR JUST LAYING IT ON TOO THICK. TRYING TO GET BETTER. THIS CHAPTER SHOULD BE BETTER.**

Chapter 14- The Night to Remember

Renesmee's POV

I put the car in park and just sit there. I rest my head on the steering wheel and stifle a sob. Tonight was a night of new beginnings. Of a new me. And I ruined it just because I couldn't do it. I just couldn't.

"Renesmee?" a familiar voice says and is followed by a soft knock on my window. I look up and see Bella. I smile tearfully up at her. "Can I come in?" I nod and watch as she runs to the other side of the car. I unlock the door for her and listen to her step inside. "What happened? What's wrong?" I press my hand to her face and show her the whole night. No detail left in my mind. "Wow…" Bella says speechless. I nod sadly.

"Bella, why can't I just act normal? Is it that hard? You were human. Is it hard to fit in?"

"I may have been human but I do not ever remember feeling like fit in. I don't think anyone ever feels that way completely. Why did you want to change anyway?"

"I wanted to change because…I guess it was the only thing I could control anymore. Everything is out of my control. Out of my comfort zone. I can only control myself. At least I thought I could. But you saw what happened with Skylar. I couldn't control myself. Not really. I don't want to be this whiny girl anymore. I don't want to sit around and wait for things to happen to me. I want to make things happen. I want to change. I really do!" I rant to my young mother.

"Does this have anything to do with what you've learned about Jacob? Him being in love with me when we were younger?"

"Not everything has to do with him. But yes, it has something to do with it."

"If you want to change, Renesmee, you aren't helping yourself by sitting in the car crying about it."

"I know. Do you mind getting out of my car so I can go back to the party? I left Gwen."

The partygoers are not as strong as they were when I left. Some people are drifting out and others are lounging wherever they can. I see Gwen unharmed and in the lap of the same guy she was dancing with earlier. She smiles lazily as I walk up to her. Skylar is no where to be found.

"Hey, Gwen. Sorry I left you earlier. I needed to run home to talk with Bella," I apologize. Gwen looks confused and shrugs.

"Oh, sorry, Renesmee, I didn't know you left. Me and Bill here were having so much fun I guess I was distracted," Gwen giggles. I grimace at her happiness and look around. "Who are you looking for, girly?" I shrug and sit beside Bill. "If you're looking for Jacob he left after you did. And Skylar went to backyard about ten minutes ago."

A numbness washes over me. "Jacob was here, do you know why?" I ask Gwen even though I already know the answer. He was here for me. He saw me with Skylar. He saw everything. I don't listen to Gwen's replies and I walk to the backyard. One disaster at a time.

Skylar isn't hard to spot amongst the others. For a human he is pretty appealing. It is only natural that a girls eyes float to the better looking of the males. Skylar doesn't look up as I walk up to him. He doesn't look up at me when I say 'hi' and he doesn't look up at me when I place my hand on his shoulder. Instead he shrugs it off and tries to relocate himself away from me. "Skylar, don't do this. I need to talk to you," I beg him quietly. He stares down at me. His bright blue eyes are cold and grim.

"I actually told you how I feel about you and you leave me all alone feeling like an idiot, Renesmee! And you came back to say what? That you didn't mean to act that way. That you just want to be friends. That this isn't how you normally act. Tell me, Renesmee? What is your excuse? What is it? Is it what I've already said? Or are you actually going to find a unique one? I used to think you were special, Renesmee. But now I just know you're a tease. A rotten one at that…get out of my house!" Skylar yells at me. I shrink at his words and let a tear slide. Then I remember what I want. I wipe my tear and stand up straight.

"Your right, Skylar. I cant come up with a different excuse. I'm glad you can see right through me. But you are wrong," I point my finger at him and move in closer. "I am special. Maybe not to you but I know I am. And I am not a tease. My name is Renesmee Cullen and I don't give a crap what you say because I don't need you. I never did. You were a pawn. I had a fight with my boyfriend and I used you. He came here tonight to see me and saw us together. Now he knows pain. You only wanted me because of my looks. So you know what? Screw you. You try to act all high and mighty but you are no better than me. Than anyone here actually. We all tease and we all use. But that gives you no right to yell at me," I snap at Skylar and turn to leave. He doesn't call me back to him and don't expect it. I hear several 'Oh!'s from the surrounding people who witnessed that. I smile and walk back into the house. I see Gwen and shrug. She'll hear about it eventually. "Gwen, I'm leaving if you want a ride and an alibi for your mom you should come."

Gwen doesn't say anything as we walk to the car. She was mad that we were leaving so early. She'll understand later that I have no choice. The host kicked me out. I see a dark figure leaning on my car and slow my walk.

"Hey, Jacob, I think we need to talk. Actually I know we need to talk," I whisper to him. I turn to Gwen and smile. "Hey, I have an idea. How about you go back inside and call me when you're ready to leave? That way you and Bill can…finish getting to know each other…" Gwen squeals and kisses my cheek. I hug her and watch as she runs back to the house.

I watch Jacob emerge from the shadows with a grim face. I smile slightly and run to him. I wrap my arms around him and snuggle my face into his chest.

"Renesmee, are you alright? I heard you shouting," Jacob tries to push me off him but I hold on tight.

"Did you hear what I was yelling by any chance?"

"I think I heard most of it. Unless you threw a punch or two in the beginning." I giggle and hug him tighter.

"No, I was nice to the little human. I wasn't so nice to you and for that I am truly sorry, Jacob. I shouldn't have acted that way but I needed too. In case you haven't noticed I've only just met you. You are also twenty-five years old and I'm only seven!" Jacob raises his eyebrows at this. "I know we don't look like it but sometimes you feel so much older than me. So much more serious about everything. I know you have a past, everyone does, but you hid it from me and that really bothers me. You hid so much from me and yet you say you love me-"

"I _do_ love you, Nessie!" growls Jacob as he cuts in.

"Then prove it, Jacob!" I growl back with the same intensity he put out. Jacob wraps one arm tightly around me and uses his other hand to cup my face. I stand on my tip toes and let him kiss me gently on the lips. Finally.

I sit with Jacob on the curb in front of Skylar's house. Jacob has my hand in his and is slowly drawing circles on my palm with his thumb. I smile at the simple gesture and lean on his shoulder. I can hear Gwen laughing at a lame joke Bill just made. She must really like him; I swear the joke had something to do with a chicken and a road. "Why did you come here tonight? I hadn't told you where I was."

Jacob sighs and stops caressing my hand. "I called Gwen's house and her mother told me. It wasn't like you were going to tell me anything. You've been pretty much ignoring me and your _father_ hasn't been too helpful. Alerting you whenever I came too close to the house. Why have you been ignoring me anyways? If you wanted to know something you could have just asked me you didn't have to go to Seth."

"Oh, didn't I? I don't remember you ever being honest before? Alright, tell me about the imprinting thing. Why did it happen? What does it mean?"

"Imprinting is like falling in love; but stronger. This you've probably heard too many times. We, werewolves, I mean, grow with the people we imprint on. If we imprint when they are young we are a friend, a shoulder to cry on, and the best babysitter a parent could ask for. As the imprintee grows we grow with them. When they are adult, or teenager, they may begin to see the wolf in different light. We can become the lover, the soul mate. It is like we are made for them. So as I said before, imprinting is like falling in love," Jacob says morosely.

"Why didn't you just tell me this? It doesn't seem so bad. It just makes it clearer that you do love me. Do I get any say in this though?" I asked my Jacob.

"Yeah, you get a choice. I hope you would choose me though," Jacob whispers sadly.

"I told you before, I always choose you. Always will, Jacob. How can I not? It's not like anyone else will ever put up with my crap like you do," I laugh at him and kiss his cheek softly.

"Renesmee, I thought I told you to get off my property?" A rough voice asks me. Without looking behind me I slide off the curb and plop down on the street.

"There, happy? I'm on Forks public property now. Also known as the street," I spit and look back at Skylar who looks forlorn.

"No, I'm not happy. Take your friends and leave."

"Fine, get Gwen. I'm not allowed inside," I stand from the curb and beckon to Jacob. He doesn't move.

Jacob stands from the curb and follows Skylar up to the house. By the time Skylar turns around to look at me again Jacob has him pinned against the front door. Skylar screamed. A bloodcurdling scream. I run back to Jacob, forgetting to run slowly.

"Jacob! Let him down! Let him down! What the hell are you doing!" I scream at him. Jacob growls.

"Apologize to her! I heard what you said you, rat!" Jacob presses Skylar tighter to the wall. I hear the wood giving slightly. I pry Jacob's hands from Skylar's chest. I use all my strength and feel Jake's hands give way. When he is loosened up enough I open the front door and send Skylar stumbling inside with a thump. I look up shyly and see the remaining bodies look up at me surprise. I smile and wave at Gwen.

"Come along, Gwen! I don't think I'm welcome here any longer," I laugh happily and step over Skylar's panting body without sorrow. "Hi, Bill, I'm Renesmee. I'm really sorry Gwen can't stay any longer. I'm her ride and my boyfriend sort of kind of just upset the host a bit." Bill nods confused and kisses Gwen on the cheek.

Gwen loops her arm with mine and lets me guide her through the house and to the car. Once we get into the car, Jacob in the back seat, Gwen explodes. "Oh my God! What did you guys do tonight! The last thing I knew you were mad at each other and now…now! Oh my God! I can't believe this! This has to be the best night ever! Did you see Bill? Did you see Skylar? Renesmee! What has got in to you because I want some! This is…awesome!"

I laugh and drive back to the manor. This has been a great night for sure.

Leah's POV

All my hard work is gone. I thought I could rely on Renesmee destroying herself. Her hormones getting the better of her. I was wrong. I need a plan. I need a plan. I need to end this once and for all.

"Seth? Tomorrow night I'll need your help with something," I call to Seth. He comes into my room and sits on my bed.

"What is it?"

"Can you just promise me you will help me, no matter what?"

Seth looks stern. "I promise as long as…"

"As long as what? I just need your help moving some stuff for Jacob. The leeches need some stuff moved and I volunteered to help."

"You volunteered to help?" Seth doesn't believe me. I need to play the sympathy card.

"Yes! I'm trying to prove to Jake that I'm okay with everything. Will you help me or not? I just need your help with the heavy lifting," I say earnestly. He gives in and nods.

"Fine, tomorrow. Just let me call Jacob and ask what we're moving."

"No! I mean no. He doesn't know I'm helping yet. I want it to be a surprise. Can we just deal with it tomorrow? I have patrol," I take off my shoes and prepare for the patrol. Seth nods slowly and leaves my room.

It will all be a horrible accident. That's what it will be. An accident.

**A/N: Please Review :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER'S **_**TWILIGHT SAGA**_**.**

****AUTHORS NOTE** SORRY ABOUT PREVIOUS CHAPTERS NOT PUTTING MUCH IN MOTION OR JUST LAYING IT ON TOO THICK. TRYING TO GET BETTER. THIS CHAPTER SHOULD BE BETTER.**

Chapter 15- The End

Renesmee's POV

I sit upon the small metal examining table as Carlisle directed me. I watch as my grandfather comes into the room moving gracefully with a clipboard in hand. For the past hour he has had me doing various tests. After Gwen and I returned to my home she let it slip that I am looking different. My usually observant family went into frenzy at the noticeable difference. Alice claims that they always notice a difference and didn't think the humans would be able to detect it. Yeah, sure, whatever.

I was awoken early this morning by Carlisle to start testing. I was given simple tasks. Most of them had been physical. I was forced to race him to the manor to make sure I was moving at a normal pace. I am it turns out still the slowest of them. Jasper and I fought to test my movement. Bella made me arm wrestle Emmett to make sure my strength was still strong enough. It hasn't changed. Emmet still beats me easily. All the tests were embarrassing and a sad reminder that I am not a full vampire. It was a test to see if I was still barely passable. Good news, I am. But I could have told them that if they had just asked.

Now Carlisle wants to run a few more tests indoors. Take samples, I guess, to examine under a microscope.

"Alright, Renesmee, just open your mouth as big as you can, okay? This won't hurt. I just want to get a saliva sample and examine your teeth," said Carlisle as he placed a cotton swab in my mouth. I groan and let him poke around in my mouth with a Popsicle stick. He better find what he's looking for already. "Good girl. You can close your mouth now. Everything seems to be in order when in comes to your mouth. I'm going to check your eyes now. I'll just hold the light to your eye and see if everything is normal." Great, now I'm being blinded for no reason. If they just asked I could tell them everything is fine. I'm fine. Just annoyed.

I watch Alice and Jasper walk into the room. Jasper looks concerned and Alice looks excited. Too contradicting emotions for two people that know what is going on. Alice clears her throat and Carlisle turns to her.

"Everything's set whenever you're ready, Carlisle. I have him set up in the dining room. He won't talk to me," Alice says grumpily and smiles at me, "He says he will only 'discuss the matter at hand with the doctor and the patient.' Take your time though. I think he can wait after that comment. Do you want me to tell him that?"

"No, Alice, we're done here already," Carlisle turns back to look at me. His expression is soft and worried. "Renesmee, can you go change into something more suitable and meet me back at the dining room in a few moments?" I look down at my nightgown. If they had given me more time to change this morning it wouldn't have been a problem now. I nod and hop down from the table. As I move to leave the room Alice grabs my elbow.

"I brought you some clothes already. I have them in my room. That way you won't have to run all the way back," Alice says calmly and leads me to her room. In her room she has a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. Very unlike Alice. Alice notices my confusion and sighs dramatically. "Your mother picked out the clothes for you. If I had a choice it would have been a much better selection. Oh, well, you aren't being examined for your clothes after all."

My aunt leaves me to change. In no time at all I am walking down the stairs and heading to the dining room. As I approach I hear the faint sound of a fluttering heartbeat. We have company.

At the dining table sits a man I have only seen a few times. His sparse meetings are good enough for me. Ever since I was young he has marveled me and has waited patiently for this day. I shudder and sit down at the other end of the table.

"Good afternoon, Renesmee. How are you feeling?" asked the man as soon as I was seated.

"I am feeling fine, Nahuel. Thank you for your concern. How are you?" stiffly I respond to him. I watch as he surveys me slowly.

"How can I be anything but excellent when in the presence of beautiful woman?" Nahuel laughs to himself. "I have spoken to Dr. Cullen briefly about why I have been given the gift to see you again. Would you like to tell me anything? Anything at all?"

Oh, great. "I seem to have picked up pace with aging again. While my family wasn't noticing, the entire population of Forks has. Now they don't know what is wrong with me."

"Do you think anything is wrong with you? Are you unnaturally sick? Or hungry all the time? Have you been more emotional that usually?" Nahuel presses.

"If you are trying to ask if I'm pregnant, I'm not. Nothing is out of the ordinary except my looks. We only need to know why this happening and if it will stop. Can you help me or not?" I spat at the intruder. Why did they bring him here? I think we are more than capable to finding a solution to the problem.

"Sorry, Renesmee. I didn't mean to upset someone of such beauty and grace…" Nahuel begins again.

"I get it already I'm beautiful. I'm half vampire, I'm supposed to be beautiful. Grace comes with beauty, it's a package deal. You should know this."

"I'm sorry again than. I will leave my attraction to you behind closed doors."

"Thank you. Now can you help me or not?"

"Carlisle has told me you have been imprinted on. This is true, no?"

"Yes, it's true. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, being imprinted on sounds like it could be very stressful. Did you know that humans can get grey hair early if they are overly stressed? It is a very peculiar thing but it is relatable to your problem."

"How so?"

"Humans are always growing. Always aging. Always getting closer to the big dirt nap. Vampires don't. This is only one way they differ. That is also one of the key differences between normal vampires and vampires like us."

"I don't get it. I'm not worried about my hair color. In case you haven't noticed it isn't grey."

"Do you mind? I would like to continue without interruption. You will understand when I am done. I promise this. Can I please continue my theory?" Nahuel says sternly and scowls. I nod grudgingly. I pretend to lock my lips and throw away the invisible key. He smiles slightly. "You are still growing. You have been placed under a world of stress. Your body is responding the only way it knows how. It's growing. Normally around this time you would be experiencing a slight growth spurt. A very _slight_ spurt. With the stress though and the growth spurt occurring at the same time or at least very close you have almost completed aging. Almost overnight you have gained a few years." Nahuel closes his eyes and rubs his temples.

"How old would you say I am?" Pure curiosity keeps me from staying quiet.

"Eighteen. Maybe nineteen. Most likely eighteen though. Around your mother's age at least."

"Will I still stop growing at the mid-twenties like everyone else?"

"Maybe. Maybe earlier. You could be stuck at twenty or twenty-two. Not much a difference when you live forever."

"So I'll be fine?" I sigh happily and run to other side of the table. I hug Nahuel swiftly and run to get Carlisle.

I find everyone waiting in the living room. They all looked pleased. They must have heard. I give each of my family members a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I hug Bella last.

As I lean in to her she whispers in my ear, "Thank God, Renesmee, I don't know what I would have done if Jacob's love was killing you." I release her and smile reassuringly.

"Mom, Bella, Jacob could never hurt me. He loves me too much."

Leah's POV

I grab the box of matches and put them in my backpack. As I move around my garage I throw in a bottle of lighter fluid, as well as a hatchet. These are just precautions in case things go right tonight or horribly wrong. I feel like a boy scout, isn't their motto, 'Be prepared'? I laugh to myself and throw the backpack over my shoulder and head back into the house.

Mom is in the living room lounging on the sofa channel surfing. That's unusual for her. "Hey, Mom, Seth and I are going out tonight. Not for patrol so you can reach on my cell phone if you need anything, alright?" Mom nods vaguely. "Are you okay?" She nods again. This is getting old really fast. "Mom, I'm going to commit a murder but I'll be back in time for breakfast. Well, maybe even dinner. You might want to set a place for Charlie just in case he comes to arrest me. Okay? Well see you later." She nods again and changes the channel. We have a very open relationship. I tell her the whole truth and she doesn't listen.

The sun is beginning to set. I laugh. The sun is going to set on Renesmee. How priceless.

"Seth? Come on. We have to get going."

I watch as Seth lopes over to me nonchalantly. His nerves are on end. You can see he is excited. Just like he is before going on patrol or before a big hunt. He doesn't know what's going on but he knows it is going to be fun. Well, it will be fun for some of us.

"What's in the backpack?" Seth eyes my load curiously.

"I'm going to use it to carry the smaller knickknacks they have lying around. It will save room and decrease the risk of them getting lost. Are you ready?" He responds as he phases. I smile and phase with him. Thankfully the backpack stays attached.

_Hey, Seth, don't think about what you're doing okay? I want Jacob to be surprised and if he phases too soon it will ruin everything._

_No problem, sis. This is your gig. I'm just here to help you._

_I know and remember your promise. Stand by me._

_Okay…_ Seth is unnerved by my directness. I whine a little to let him know I didn't mean to. I watch him shrug appreciatively and head deeper into the woods.

The run to the Cullen's home in pretty uneventful. Actually it is really boring. There is not a single detour. This isn't beginning to be very fun. I guess I should be thankful for that. Just get in and do the job. Time to take her out.

As the home comes to view the stench of leech is everywhere. I cringe to the icy sweet scent of the killers. I am not a killer. I was born to protect my family. Killing a vampire doesn't count. They aren't here for any real purpose. Just to kill off the human population.

_Seth, can you go find Renesmee for me? Don't tell her about the job though. She'll tell Jacob. Just make sure she is alone._ I order Seth.

_Why? Why alone? Don't we only need to talk to one of her family? _

_Seth, I don't want anyone to slip up and tell her. This is really important to me. Just go look for her and tell me what you see. I'll go look for…_ I don't finish the thought and Seth doesn't ask me to. He just does as he was asked and searches for Renesmee.

Seth's POV

Leah is acting weird. Weird for Leah at least. She is always a little strange but tonight she is really pushing the limit. I'll do what she wants but only because she is being so nice to me.

I catch Nessie's scent quickly and follow it to the river. I sort of expected for it to end there and not see her. On the contrary though, I see her standing with a tall, dark, and mysterious man. He is definitely a vampire though. His scent is strong. Not like a normal vampire though. He smells a bit like Nessie and has a heartbeat like she does. Weird.

I don't phase out and she turns to look at me. Her face is full of shock and than understanding. She mouths the word: _Jacob_, to me. I shake my head and she understands. _Seth?_ She mouths again. I nod and she smiles and waves slightly. I nod and turn to leave.

_Lee, I found Renesmee but she is talking to some vamp dude. What do you want me to do? _I hear Leah growl and curse.

_Phase out and take her away from the guy, I want to talk to him. _

_Okay…how far do you want us away?_

_Ask her to race. She can't resist a challenge. _

_Okay, boss._

I phase out and perform the plan easily.

Leah's POV

I phase and take off my backpack. Inside I stored a dress slip. It isn't enough to cover me completely but it is better than walking up stark. I slip into the slip and run my hand through my hair. I don't want to look crazed to the guy. He is not at fault.

As I walk closer to where Seth said to go I smell the vampire. He isn't a sickly sweet. He is…just sweet. I ignore the thought and push my way through the trees. As I come to the river I see the shadow of the man. I tentatively approach him clear my throat. He looks around startled. When his eyes found mine, I snapped.

The world lost meaning. Everything I thought that had mattered didn't. Only one thing mattered again. This man. He has the one I have been looking for. The one I thought could never exist. This mysterious vampire is mine. I cant hurt him. I can never leave him again. Now that I know how happy I can be I can never be whole without him.

I stepped toward him and pressed my hand against his cheek softly. To see if he is real and that this isn't just a trick. He smiled and responded the way I wanted him to. He took my hand. "I'm Nahuel, and you are?" His voice was silky and tangible.

"I'm Leah. Leah Clearwater," I smile and my face cracks and tears spill over.

"Why are you crying? Nothing is wrong now," Nahuel whispers and pull me into a hug. He smoothes my hair and kisses the top of my head.

"I know, and nothing ever will be again."

**A/N: Please Review :)**


	16. Epilogue

**ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER'S **_**TWILIGHT SAGA**_**.**

****AUTHORS NOTE** SORRY ABOUT PREVIOUS CHAPTERS NOT PUTTING MUCH IN MOTION OR JUST LAYING IT ON TOO THICK. TRYING TO GET BETTER. THIS CHAPTER SHOULD BE BETTER.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~EPILOGUE~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~SIX MONTHS LATER~*~*~*~*~*~***

Renesmee's POV

I rest my head against Jacob's shoulder and sigh happily. I listen to Leah repeat the words the priest has instructed her to. Nahuel looks pleased and leans in to wipe a tear off his crying fiancée's face. When Leah says the final two words she almost looks faint with joy: "I do."

Jacob and I stand to applaud as the newlyweds have their first kiss. As Leah and Nahuel pass by us Leah stops and turns to me. "Thank you, Renesmee," Leah whispers tearfully and follows her new husband back down the aisle.

After the ceremony Jacob and I go out to the parking lot to search for our car. The sun is shining and my skin is glowing softly like normal. It isn't the only reason I'm still glowing though. Jacob takes my hand in his and pulls me to a shaded area. We sit underneath an old oak tree.

"I can't believe they're married…" I mumble breathlessly.

"I can't believe we aren't going to be married…"Jacob shoots back.

"Don't be such a downer, Jake! Not today! Today is Leah's day," I lean against the tree and pull my hand from Jacob's.

Jacob stares at me sternly. I don't lose eye contact and growl. "I told you Jacob, I can't marry you yet. _Yet_. Eventually but not now."

"And why not?" Jacob takes my hand back.

"Uh…I don't know…"

"Exactly! You're nineteen now, Renesmee," Jacob says triumphantly.

"Well, than it must be because you haven't asked me yet," Jacob looks shocked and furious, "Yes, we've talked about it but you have never asked!"

Jacob seems to consider this and than stands up. He pulls me up and kisses me lightly. I look at him expectantly.

"Close your eyes, Nessie." I oblige and shut my eyes. "Okay, open them." I open them.

Jacob is bent on one knee with a classic black ring box in one hand. He smiles and opens the box. Inside is a simple white gold ring with a reasonable sized ruby in the center. "Renesmee, I love you. For the past six months I have been the happiest I have been in my entire life. Without you life wouldn't make sense. I know you didn't want to marry me before because I imprinted on you. But that doesn't matter anymore. I love you for you and not because of some stupid wolf tradition. I love you for your flaws and you perfections. I love you for everything you are and everything you aren't. So will you stop being so stubborn and marry me already?"

I nod numbly and let him put the ring on my finger where it will always stay. I can't find the words to tell Jacob how much he means to me. I do the only thing I know how to do. I put my hand on his face and show him.

**A/N: Please Review :)**


	17. AN 2

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for getting this far in my story.**

**Yes, that was the end.**

**Yes, it should have ended there.**

**But…**

**Sadly, it didn't.**

**I was euphoric with the small popularity that my story received and had to create a sequel.**

**It should have never have existed.**

**But, it does.**

**Feel free to stop reading now and to go to something much more entertaining and better written. Preferably, some others author's page because if you have gotten to this point, oh, I feel so undeserving of you.**

**But, if you want to continue…**

**I give you…**

**Onyx Star**

**Summary: Renesmee may have found her happy ending but, what about Bella? Without Jacob to bring Charlie back together in the early years of her new life as a vampire…what happened to Charlie? Is there a way to bring them closer? And if there is, at what cost? How much can love take?**


	18. OSCH1

Author's Note- I do not own any of the characters. I give all credit to Stephanie Meyers. Duh…this is a fanfic…why would I own any of it? Purpose defeated…

**Onyx Star**

Bella's POV

_Dear Diary,_

_ I'm sorry I haven't been able to write. You would think being immortal I would be able to write all the time. But my life has never been what I expected it to be. It has been so much better. Since the last time I have written so much has happened. I got married, had a child, and became a vampire. Yes, that pretty much sums it up. Of course, that isn't all that has happened. My ninth wedding anniversary is coming up already. Strange to think that I am twenty-seven years old but I look eighteen. It is even stranger to think that my daughter is older than me. She looks twenty-one now. _

_ I don't know why I wanted to write again. There is nothing that I need to write. I could just save the ink and paper and tell Edward everything. I know he would listen and pretend to care. Scratch that. He would care, a lot. But I guess that is the reason for writing. I don't want him to care about this. I just want to vent without there being a consequence. _

_ Today, I went shopping with Alice and Rosalie. Nothing out of the ordinary now. Except that it was extra ordinary. Nothing is changing. I feel as if I'm in a rut. There is nothing else to do. _

_When you live forever, what do you do?_

_Love,_

_Bella_

I closed my small notebook and hid it under the mattress. Another day is ahead.

"Bella, darling? Are you ready?" Edward's velvet voice cut through my thoughts. I smile and try to forget about the small book carrying my large burden.

"Yeah, I guess so. Do we have to go?" I whine when I see Edward walk into the room. He smiles and nods. "No, we don't. You do. I could just stay here and…relax."

Edward moves over to the bed and pulls me into his arms. I return the embrace and smile. "This isn't going to make it any easier to get me to come." I say to him. Edward releases me and glares down at me. "But, I'll come just for you." I kiss the tip of his nose and pick up my car keys.

"Are you sure, Bella? I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do," Edward laughs easily and takes the keys from me.

"Don't rub my nose it, you knew I would go."

"I know. See how much better I'm getting at reading your mind!"

"Whatever. It probably helps that I drop my shield. Now you know what my mind tastes like."

"I don't eat your brains. I'm a vampire. Not a zombie."

I laugh at his mock seriousness and lead him out of the house. He takes my hand securely in his. Where it was meant to be, forever.

"Did you have fun at all, Bella?" Edward asks me as we drive through the neighborhood on the way back home.

A year ago Edward and I decided to leave the nest. We didn't move far, just far enough where we could learn to live like an actual family.

"Yes, it's just…"

"What?"

"I am over there every day. So it seems pointless to have 'dinner' there every day. It is like we live there still. I love our family; I just wanted to try this…"

"This?

"You know…a young newlywed couple living on their own. Like a normal thing for once."

"We aren't normal, Bella."

"I know, Edward. But there is always a compromise. Can we try for this?"

"I want to still see my family, Bella. But if you don't, you don't have to come."

I slam on the car breaks and put the car in park. I turn to glare at my young husband. "Edward! How could you think that! I just wanted to stop going over there every night! I want to live a separate life! I want to live a life with you sometimes!"

"Then that's our compromise. Once a week we go over there. I'm sorry."

I smile sadly and continue driving to our house. Edward watches me carefully as I drive. I grip the steering wheel tightly and try to ignore him.

I stand in the kitchen and wait for the muffins to bake. On the table I already have eggs, pancakes, crumpets, toast, waffles, and French toast waiting.

"Good morning, love. What are you doing? You aren't going to eat that, are you? It won't taste very good."

"No, it's for Renesmee. She stayed over last night," I feel Edward wrap his arms around my waist. I turn around, without letting him loosen his grip, to face him. "I'm sorry about last night. I don't want to argue. I was just upset."

Edward opens his mouth to protest. Probably about how I am still a young vampire and he should have known not to push my limits. But I cut him off by pressing my lips against his. I feel him give in and release his argument. He presses ferociously to me and bites hungrily at my lips.

"Hi, Daddy!" a sweet musical voice impales the passion in the room. Edward stops cold and looks behind him.

Renesmee has her copper hair in a loose ponytail and is leaning against the wall casually. I smile at her and she smirks. Her eyes are wide with innocence and mischief. She tiptoes over to us slowly. I feel Edward release me and step away. I can't take my eyes off the two of them. Renesmee casually hugs Edward and Edward kisses the top of her head fondly. Our greatest accomplishment.

"How are you, Renesmee? I thought you were staying with Gwen for the month," Edward asks. His ulterior motive shines through.

"If you are trying to figure out if I'm staying with Jacob you could just ask," simply Renesmee says. Edward growls and nods curtly. 'Well, I'm not. We aren't going to move in until we're married."

"Have you set a date, yet?" I curiously interrogate my daughter. Renesmee shrugs and goes to sit at the kitchen table. I watch as she piles her breakfast on a small plate.

"We think sometime soon. Maybe. I don't see the rush. It isn't like we are missing anything. We are practically married already. No rush. I already have the ring and the love." Renesmee takes a big bite of the pancakes and nods thoughtfully. When she swallows she begins again. "It isn't like we can even have children. With my clock ticking at some vampy rate it is impossible."

I glance at Edward quickly and then back at Renesmee. Renesmee caught our look and placed her fork down.

"What? Have you found something out?" Edward glares at me and sighs.

"It may be possible if you have the baby before you stop growing. There is no guarantee though. If anything the baby will stop growing when you do and you will be the first ever pregnant vampire. Forever. Is it really worth the risk?" Edward explains through clenched teeth. He wanted to keep this from her until after it was too late. It wasn't that he didn't want a grandchild. He just didn't want to think of his baby at nine years old being a mother.

"Was I worth the risk? Was turning Mom into a vampire worth it? Was anything worth it?" Renesmee shoots back angrily and jumps from the table. She glares at both of us and storms out of the house.

I sigh and start to clean up the food. "She doesn't come around enough. Did you really have to ask a rhetorical question? She would've been fine if you didn't do that…" I mumble as I throw out all the food.

Edward just ignores my question and begins to throw out the food. Such a waste.

I watch as Edward drives away. Today is Family Day. He goes to hang out with his brothers and I go hang out with his sisters. But today…I just don't want to. So instead I go and pick up the mail and newspaper outside.

"Bill, bill, bill, junk, bill…flyer…" I mumble as I flip through the stack. Nothing interesting here. I throw the stack of mail into a box. The flyer on top catches my eye.

It reads:

Wanted: Help

Hello, my name is Charlie Swan and I need your help. I am a man who cannot fend for himself. I need someone who can cook and clean. The pay will be good and the hours flexible. For more info please call…

I smile to myself and pick up the flyer. I carry it to my bedroom where I go find a scrapbook I made a few years ago. A scrapbook my real mother gave me for my birthday.

In the beginning of the book I have pictures from my human life. My friends, my home, and my family. The family Edward is trying to replace. Charlie and Renee.

When I became a vampire I had to leave them all behind. They were told that I died. That I was never coming back. That I loved them and would never forget them. But I didn't die. I just couldn't tell them.

Without thinking I picked up the phone and dialed the number on the flyer.

"Hello? This is Charlie," I gruff and fantastically familiar voice answers. I smile and cover my mouth. "Hello? Is anyone there? Sue? Is that you? Are you okay? Hello?" The voice hangs up. The dial tone returns to act as a heartbeat.

I dial again.

"Hello?" The voice is angrier this time.

"Hi, my name is Marie. I just saw your flyer. Is the position still open?" I say quietly into the receiver. Scared that Edward can hear even when he is miles away.

"Oh, yes it is. Marie, you said?"

"Yes, Marie Cullen. You are Charlie Swan, right?" I hear Charlie mumble Cullen like a curse.

"Cullen?" He says more composed this time. "Were you adopted by the doctor?"

"Yes, just a few years ago. I'm seventeen."

"Well, I want to meet you before I hire you. When can you come over?" Charlie says edgily.

"Is right now good?" I say impatiently.

"Yeah, now is fine. I'll see you in a few, Marie."

We say our good-byes and hang up.

What have I done? I can't go over there! He'll know I'm his daughter! Edward will kill me! The Volturi will kill me…

I hear Edward's voice in my head…_Is it worth the risk?_

Yes, it is.

**Author's Note-Thanks for reading. Please review if you feel inclined to flame me for this piece of crap.**


	19. OSCH2

**AN: SM owns all. I own my shame. Not fair.**

Chapter 2

Oh no! What was I thinking? I ask myself as I look at a picture of myself from my human years. How could I be so stupid? Vampires look everything like the humans they came from! I'll never be able to pull it off…

"Bella, you here?" I rough voice asks from outside my room. Without waiting for a response, which would have been too polite, Jacob waltzes inside and sits on my bed. "I just got off the phone with Nessie. She wants to move up the wedding because of something you said. What did you say?" Jacob asks me, while I continue to fret over a picture of me and Edward. When I don't respond Jacob snatches the photo from my hand. "Why are you looking at this?" Jacob stares at it intently and flips it over to see if there is something on the back. "It's just a picture…" He decides and I snatch the picture back.

"I know it is **just** a picture. I'm not looking at it for that." I say helplessly and place the picture back in the scrapbook. Jacob frowns.

"Then why are you looking at it?" persists Jacob.

"I'm going to meet Charlie. But he doesn't think it's me, because I'm dead. I just want to see him again but I don't want to get in trouble. I thought vampires looked different from humans but they don't…"

"Bella you look different. Don't worry. You just have to emphasize your differences. Act opposite of how you normally would. So instead of dressing in jeans and a tee-shirt, dress like Alice," Jacob laughs at the thought. I shudder and picture myself like Alice. It could work.

"Do you think I could pull it off?"

Jacob looks over me and back at the picture. "Yeah, Charlie hasn't seen you in forever. I'm sure he won't be able to tell. And if he does…"

"Then I'm dead. D-E-A-D, dead," I spell out to Jacob. I let each letter sink into my head.

"Is this worth it, Bells? Death for a day with your dad who won't even know it's you?" Jacob asks me. I smile.

"Yeah, it's worth it."

Having a psychic in the family may be bad for some people. The psychic in my family can't see me anymore. Even since I chose to have my daughter I went _POOF!_ So now I don't have to worry about being caught. As long as I'm sneaky enough.

"Edward?" I say into the receiver. I hate it when he puts me on hold.

"Sorry, Bella. I didn't think you wanted to hear what Emmett was saying."

"Thanks. I was just calling to yell you I'm going to spend the day with Renesmee and Jacob." I say confidently. Lying is so much easier now. I'll feel guilty about it later. I pinky promise.

"Instead of hanging out over here? We made a deal, love. Can't you spend the day with them tomorrow?" Edward pleas.

"Nope. Sorry. I'll tell you all about it tonight, okay?" I can feel the guilt setting in.

"We're going to talk tonight?" Edward asks incredulously. I laugh. We never _talk_ during the night. Something about being eternal teenagers with a house all to ourselves…

"Okay, I'll make it up to you tonight!" I laugh and hear Emmett groan in the background. "Emmett really shouldn't eavesdrop. It's impolite."

"I'll let him know. I love you," Edward says and clicks his phone shut.

"I love you too…" I say after he hangs up.

I pull out my red bike from the garage and sigh. It would easier to ride the bike if I wasn't wearing a dress. I can't drive my car though; I think to myself, I'm seventeen and searching for a job.

I sigh again and hop on to the bike and start peddling towards Charlie's house.

My newly curled hair flows in the wind as I ride down the largest hill in Forks; it lasted three point six seconds. The dress flaps unnaturally behind me. But as soon as I see the small two bedroom one bathroom house of Charlie my face breaks into a giant grin.

I place my bike next to the woods and head up to the front door. Before I get there Charlie is already opening the door.

"Oh! Marie! I thought you would be later…well, I guess since you're already here…c'mon in…" Charlie backtracks into his house and I follow tentatively behind. "How did you get here so fast?" Charlie asks me. I shrug and gesture to my still visible bike. Charlie nods slowly and beckons me to the kitchen.

His house is a mess! When I left it was clean and shining…and now…now it is…a pigsty! Nothing is homey about this place. If anything it is a place of a squatter. Not a place for the police chief.

My look of disgust must have been visible. Charlie laughs nervously and sits at the table. I follow his lead and sit across from him. In the center of us is a half eaten plate of French fries. Nice…

"So anyways, thanks Marie for coming in. I'm sorry I didn't have time to clean up at all…usually I just clean the kitchen…but lately…" Charlie shrugs helplessly and hands me a piece of paper. "If you just fill in the hours you can work, I'm sure we can figure out a payment plan. Or something like that."

"I can work whatever you need. Payment isn't necessary. If anything I just wasn't five dollars a week. I don't need anything."

"What about a car? If you had a car you could get rid of the bike. Cars are expensive," Charlie presses.

"You're the employer, you can decide. "

Charlie has started to show his age. His curly brown hair has flecks of grey throughout and some worry lines embedded in his forehead. His eyes are sorrowful even when there is nothing to show that sort of emotion for. My heart falls at his appearance. At the wedding he looked so nice. The wedding…the last time I saw him…

"I can give you a tour of the house. You can start tomorrow if you want."

"The sooner the better, I think." I laugh and look around the kitchen again.

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon Marie. Let's get the party started."

The house hasn't changed much. The pictures of Renee are still floating around in the oddest of places and the trash seems to be consistent. Charlie leads me through his tiny house and mentions every now and then what he would like to see in the room. Mainly the floor.

When we come to my old room Charlie stops short and looks at the ground.

"Are you okay, Mr. Swan?" I say worriedly.

"I'm fine. This room won't need much tending too. Maybe once a week you could come clean it but other than that no one goes in here." Charlie says sadly and then opens the door.

Inside my room there is no trash. It is almost exactly how I left it. The clothes I had scattered across the floor have been picked up and folded. My books are still open on the last page. My bed is still half-way made. My CD player is still open to show the CD of my lullaby Edward gave me. I choke back the words that want to come spilling out. The words that all go along the lines of: 'Charlie, it's me, Bella! I'm not dead. I'm a vampire! I lied. I'm sorry. I have a daughter. You're a grandfather. She's going to marry Jacob. Everything is fine! I love you!' All the words I can never say.

I look to my desk and smile. Charlie has placed my wedding picture there. I look around the room again. It looks like every picture Charlie has ever taken of me is on the walls. A shrine. A shrine to me. A shrine to his dead daughter.

"Her name was Bella. She died a while ago. This was her room. She was married to Edward Cullen. Died because of a rare disease she picked up on her honeymoon." Charlie mumbles as an explanation. I look at him and see the tears prickling in his eyes. He blinks them back and nods.

"I'm sorry. Edward talks about her all the time. I didn't know she was your daughter. Will it make it hard me being here?" I don't want to hurt him again. This one lie has practically killed him.

Charlie's eyes glance at me curiously and back at the pictures on the walls. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. "You look a little like her. She was a beautiful woman…you are too…No it won't be hard. This is the last room anyways. So I'll see you tomorrow right? For breakfast?"

I smile appreciatively. I guess I got the job. I nod and let myself out. It was still worth it.

I jumped on my bike and peddled as fast as I could home. Half way there I stopped and picked up my phone.

"So did he buy it?" Jacob asks me impatiently. I laugh.

"I think so. Only one close call when we were in my room. He has a shrine to me Jacob! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know! No one goes to your house anymore. Let alone your room. He's almost a hermit, Bella!"

"Oh okay…do you think I'm doing the right thing by taking the job? I don't want to hurt him more…"

"Bella, we have all seen his house. He needs you. Plus, you can't breathe so you can handle the harsh fish smells. You'll be great. So when do you go back?"

"I can breathe Jacob! I just don't need to! I go back tomorrow…I'm in charge of meals too. "

"Be careful Bella. What are you going to tell, Edward?"

"Yes, Bella, what are you going to tell me?" Edward hisses from behind. I snap the phone shut and turn to see a fuming vampire.

Oops.

**Author's Note-Thanks for reading. Please review if you feel inclined to flame me for this piece of crap.**


	20. OSCH3

**AN: SM owns all. I own my shame. Not fair.**

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

Edward's eyes are dark with a passionate fury as he awaits an answer. I don't make a move toward him or offer a reasonable explanation. Instead I pick up my bike and start to walk it home. I hear Edward exhale and follow behind me.

We don't talk all the way home.

I place my bike in the garage and go inside the house. I hear Nessie talking to Jacob in the other room. I do not go to them. Instead, I begin to cook dinner.

The human food smells so much worse than usual. I try to ignore the smell and Edward as I move through the kitchen. It is all nauseating.

"We have to talk, Bella," Edward finally says when I put the lasagna on the table. I look up at him. He looks tired….and older…

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you, I was going to, I promise," I tell him reassuringly. He smile slightly and takes my wedding hand in his. "I just missed him. I see your family all the time and it is just a reminder that I did have my own family. With Jacob back in our lives it just seems like…" I stumble at a loss for the right words.

"Magic," Edward finish for me and smiles. "Love, I know this is hard. It will get easier. I promise. It is just too dangerous for you to be around him. You must understand this, don't you?"

I hang my head in shame. I _do_ know that this is dangerous. I didn't only endanger Charlie and me. I endangered everyone. "I do. I'm sorry. I just don't think I can stay so close to him and not ever see him."

"Then do it."

I snap my head up in confusion. "Do it?" I ask. Edward nods and twirls the ring on my finger several times.

"Why not? As long as you don't tell him our secret it isn't breaking any rules. Besides…" Edward smiles guiltily and shrugs.

"What did you do, Edward?" I scorn my husband. He smiles again and drops my hand gently.

"We may…well we are…going to have a house guest. She is someone Carlisle met around the same time he met me."

"She?"

"Yes, Bella, _she_. That won't be a problem, will it?"

"Nope," I grin cheekily and place my hand on his cheek. "I know you're mine and I am yours. No other vampire can come between that. Why is she coming though?"

"Oh, yes. Well, she has recently lost her coven. In other words they died. She is alone now. The people she has been with for a century are gone, Bella, and she doesn't have any others to be with. Now that we have a home of our own I thought it would be nice to have someone stay here. Make her feel more comfortable."

"That's it?" incredulously I ask.

Confusion washes over Edward. "Did you expect me to have another motive?"

"You always have another motive! What is it this time?" I laugh and go pull the salad out of the refrigerator.

"You need more friends that just my family. She can be a good friend for you. I've met her before, she is really nice. You also have something in common."

"What is it?"

"She's a shield. She can block people out of her mind, amongst other things. Carlisle was telling me the other day how she has turned her powers to new heights."

"Okay…when is she coming?"

Edward looks at the clock on the wall and smiles. "An hour." Great…

Before I can pounce on Edward about his rudeness, Renesmee and Jacob walk in the kitchen hand in hand smiling. Edward glares at Jacob and Jacob shrugs. Renesmee looks at me and glares. "Dinner's ready," I tell them.

Renesmee daintily takes salad and pours her 'special' salad dressing on it. Jacob groans and pretends to gag. Renesmee ignores him and takes a big bite, smiling while she chews.

"Renesmee, we will be having company for the next few weeks. I would appreciate it if you…did those things… anywhere but here…" Edward says awkwardly. I look at Renesmee's guilty expression. And her mangled hair and her wrinkled clothes.

"Where else do you suppose we go, Edward? I don't have a house and Gwen will know that I'm not a human if I go to her house. Besides that would be totally awkward! Maybe we'll go ask Billy if we can borrow La Push for awhile!" Renesmee barks every time she opens her mouth to shovel food in.

"I'm not saying I don't want you too…wait! Yes, I am! Renesmee you aren't married yet! What about your virtue?" Edward pleas with his daughter.

"Dad you know Jacob and I will never be apart. We are practically married already!"

"Practically married isn't married, Renesmee!"

"But if we don't try! I'll never have a chance to have children! I won't be like, Bella! I'll be like Aunt Rose! Sad that I could never have the normal human life! Is that what you want?"

Renesmee is out of breath when she finishes her monologue. She places her fork on the table and stands. She walks over to me and kisses me gently on the cheek. "Bye, Bella, thank you for dinner. I think I'm going to La Push for awhile. Sorry if our screaming ruined your evening. Coming Jacob?"

Jacob stands and smiles at me. Not a happy smile. Just appreciative.

I watch as Renesmee packs a suitcase and leaves the house with Jacob in tow. Edward doesn't move from his spot in the kitchen. I don't tempt him. I throw out the wasted food again and sigh. Living forever may be harder than it seems. "Edward? It's almost been an hour. Should we set up the guest room for your visitor?"

"Am I being too hard, Bella?"

"What?"

"Am I being too hard on them? Renesmee and Jacob. I know they will always be together. I know a wedding band doesn't mean much to them. Not like it meant for us. But…"

"Edward, she's your daughter. That won't change. I know you're angry about what they were doing. But be happy for them. If this works out…Renesmee will have a completely whole life. Nothing will be missing."

"I guess you're right. I'll go set up the room. You just clean up the kitchen."

Edward departs to the bedrooms leaving me alone with the useless human food.

As I finish cleaning the kitchen the doorbell rings. Such a frivolous thing now but, it scares people when you answer the door before they knock. I walk at a human pace and open the door to be face to face with Edward's visitor.

As always she is beautiful; the hauntingly beautiful face of an immortal vampire. The first thing I look for is the liquid topaz eyes, she has them. Her eyes are a deeper gold, though, than I have ever seen before; they fill the beautiful almond shape of her eyes completely. Her complexion isn't like the Cullen's. Before she turned she must have been a rich coffee color. Now it is muted, only slightly, with the vampiric shade.

"Hello? Are you Mrs. Cullen?" The girl asks me in a musical voice. She steps further into the light coming from my home. The rays cause her light brown hair to reflect a soft gold, like highlights, but richer.

"Yes, are you looking for Edward?" I wish I knew her name.

"My name is Rebecca; you can call me Becca though." Did she just read my mind? "Sorry, I didn't mean to read your mind. You dropped your shield slightly and I automatically invaded. Sorry," Becca responds with a small laugh. "Bad habit."

"Yeah, kind of," I laugh with her and invite her inside. I watch as she makes her way to the living room. I follow directly behind her. "How old are you?" I ask curiously.

"Twenty-one," Becca answers reflexively. I raise my eyebrows. She laughs again, "One hundred and twenty one. Sorry, again."

"These habits die hard, don't they?" I laugh and sit on the loveseat. Becca follows and sits on the recliner.

"Yes, they do. Imagine what you will be like at my age…" Becca pretends to shudder and smiles.

"I hope I'm like you. You haven't aged a bit!"

"Well, look at you! A mother and no sign of it! Look at me!" Becca waves her hand over her body. Her curvy body is elegant and youthful. She must have been a beautiful human.

"How about we agree never to age and drink blood for the rest of our lives?" I suggest.

"Okay!" Becca and I break down into uncontrollable giggles.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Edward says when he enters the living room. Becca stands up and runs to hug him. I tense up.

"Thank you so much for inviting me to stay! France was so boring alone!" Becca says when she releases Edward.

"What happened anyway? Carlisle never told me how your friends died. Was it another coven?" Edward asks curiously.

Becca's happy face turns grave and morose. She shakes her head slowly. "No, it was the Volturi."

**Author's Note-Thanks for reading. Please review if you feel inclined to flame me for this piece of crap.**


	21. OSCH4

**AN: SM owns all. I own my shame. Not fair.**

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

Edward's eyes are dark with a passionate fury as he awaits an answer. I don't make a move toward him or offer a reasonable explanation. Instead I pick up my bike and start to walk it home. I hear Edward exhale and follow behind me.

We don't talk all the way home.

I place my bike in the garage and go inside the house. I hear Nessie talking to Jacob in the other room. I do not go to them. Instead, I begin to cook dinner.

The human food smells so much worse than usual. I try to ignore the smell and Edward as I move through the kitchen. It is all nauseating.

"We have to talk, Bella," Edward finally says when I put the lasagna on the table. I look up at him. He looks tired….and older…

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you, I was going to, I promise," I tell him reassuringly. He smile slightly and takes my wedding hand in his. "I just missed him. I see your family all the time and it is just a reminder that I did have my own family. With Jacob back in our lives it just seems like…" I stumble at a loss for the right words.

"Magic," Edward finish for me and smiles. "Love, I know this is hard. It will get easier. I promise. It is just too dangerous for you to be around him. You must understand this, don't you?"

I hang my head in shame. I _do_ know that this is dangerous. I didn't only endanger Charlie and me. I endangered everyone. "I do. I'm sorry. I just don't think I can stay so close to him and not ever see him."

"Then do it."

I snap my head up in confusion. "Do it?" I ask. Edward nods and twirls the ring on my finger several times.

"Why not? As long as you don't tell him our secret it isn't breaking any rules. Besides…" Edward smiles guiltily and shrugs.

"What did you do, Edward?" I scorn my husband. He smiles again and drops my hand gently.

"We may…well we are…going to have a house guest. She is someone Carlisle met around the same time he met me."

"She?"

"Yes, Bella, _she_. That won't be a problem, will it?"

"Nope," I grin cheekily and place my hand on his cheek. "I know you're mine and I am yours. No other vampire can come between that. Why is she coming though?"

"Oh, yes. Well, she has recently lost her coven. In other words they died. She is alone now. The people she has been with for a century are gone, Bella, and she doesn't have any others to be with. Now that we have a home of our own I thought it would be nice to have someone stay here. Make her feel more comfortable."

"That's it?" incredulously I ask.

Confusion washes over Edward. "Did you expect me to have another motive?"

"You always have another motive! What is it this time?" I laugh and go pull the salad out of the refrigerator.

"You need more friends that just my family. She can be a good friend for you. I've met her before, she is really nice. You also have something in common."

"What is it?"

"She's a shield. She can block people out of her mind, amongst other things. Carlisle was telling me the other day how she has turned her powers to new heights."

"Okay…when is she coming?"

Edward looks at the clock on the wall and smiles. "An hour." Great…

Before I can pounce on Edward about his rudeness, Renesmee and Jacob walk in the kitchen hand in hand smiling. Edward glares at Jacob and Jacob shrugs. Renesmee looks at me and glares. "Dinner's ready," I tell them.

Renesmee daintily takes salad and pours her 'special' salad dressing on it. Jacob groans and pretends to gag. Renesmee ignores him and takes a big bite, smiling while she chews.

"Renesmee, we will be having company for the next few weeks. I would appreciate it if you…did those things… anywhere but here…" Edward says awkwardly. I look at Renesmee's guilty expression. And her mangled hair and her wrinkled clothes.

"Where else do you suppose we go, Edward? I don't have a house and Gwen will know that I'm not a human if I go to her house. Besides that would be totally awkward! Maybe we'll go ask Billy if we can borrow La Push for awhile!" Renesmee barks every time she opens her mouth to shovel food in.

"I'm not saying I don't want you too…wait! Yes, I am! Renesmee you aren't married yet! What about your virtue?" Edward pleas with his daughter.

"Dad you know Jacob and I will never be apart. We are practically married already!"

"Practically married isn't married, Renesmee!"

"But if we don't try! I'll never have a chance to have children! I won't be like, Bella! I'll be like Aunt Rose! Sad that I could never have the normal human life! Is that what you want?"

Renesmee is out of breath when she finishes her monologue. She places her fork on the table and stands. She walks over to me and kisses me gently on the cheek. "Bye, Bella, thank you for dinner. I think I'm going to La Push for awhile. Sorry if our screaming ruined your evening. Coming Jacob?"

Jacob stands and smiles at me. Not a happy smile. Just appreciative.

I watch as Renesmee packs a suitcase and leaves the house with Jacob in tow. Edward doesn't move from his spot in the kitchen. I don't tempt him. I throw out the wasted food again and sigh. Living forever may be harder than it seems. "Edward? It's almost been an hour. Should we set up the guest room for your visitor?"

"Am I being too hard, Bella?"

"What?"

"Am I being too hard on them? Renesmee and Jacob. I know they will always be together. I know a wedding band doesn't mean much to them. Not like it meant for us. But…"

"Edward, she's your daughter. That won't change. I know you're angry about what they were doing. But be happy for them. If this works out…Renesmee will have a completely whole life. Nothing will be missing."

"I guess you're right. I'll go set up the room. You just clean up the kitchen."

Edward departs to the bedrooms leaving me alone with the useless human food.

As I finish cleaning the kitchen the doorbell rings. Such a frivolous thing now but, it scares people when you answer the door before they knock. I walk at a human pace and open the door to be face to face with Edward's visitor.

As always she is beautiful; the hauntingly beautiful face of an immortal vampire. The first thing I look for is the liquid topaz eyes, she has them. Her eyes are a deeper gold, though, than I have ever seen before; they fill the beautiful almond shape of her eyes completely. Her complexion isn't like the Cullen's. Before she turned she must have been a rich coffee color. Now it is muted, only slightly, with the vampiric shade.

"Hello? Are you Mrs. Cullen?" The girl asks me in a musical voice. She steps further into the light coming from my home. The rays cause her light brown hair to reflect a soft gold, like highlights, but richer.

"Yes, are you looking for Edward?" I wish I knew her name.

"My name is Rebecca; you can call me Becca though." Did she just read my mind? "Sorry, I didn't mean to read your mind. You dropped your shield slightly and I automatically invaded. Sorry," Becca responds with a small laugh. "Bad habit."

"Yeah, kind of," I laugh with her and invite her inside. I watch as she makes her way to the living room. I follow directly behind her. "How old are you?" I ask curiously.

"Twenty-one," Becca answers reflexively. I raise my eyebrows. She laughs again, "One hundred and twenty one. Sorry, again."

"These habits die hard, don't they?" I laugh and sit on the loveseat. Becca follows and sits on the recliner.

"Yes, they do. Imagine what you will be like at my age…" Becca pretends to shudder and smiles.

"I hope I'm like you. You haven't aged a bit!"

"Well, look at you! A mother and no sign of it! Look at me!" Becca waves her hand over her body. Her curvy body is elegant and youthful. She must have been a beautiful human.

"How about we agree never to age and drink blood for the rest of our lives?" I suggest.

"Okay!" Becca and I break down into uncontrollable giggles.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Edward says when he enters the living room. Becca stands up and runs to hug him. I tense up.

"Thank you so much for inviting me to stay! France was so boring alone!" Becca says when she releases Edward.

"What happened anyway? Carlisle never told me how your friends died. Was it another coven?" Edward asks curiously.

Becca's happy face turns grave and morose. She shakes her head slowly. "No, it was the Volturi."

**Author's Note-Thanks for reading. Please review if you feel inclined to flame me for this piece of crap.**


	22. OSCH5

**AN: SM owns all. I own my shame. Not fair.**

**THREE WEEKS AFTER "MARIE" WAS HIRED**

Chapter 5

Charlie's POV

I hear the familiar shoes against the kitchen tile when I awake this morning. I stretch and smile to myself. Today will be a good day. Don't know why though.

I make my way to the kitchen and see Marie placing a bowl of scrambled eggs on the table. She smile gently and takes her seat at the end of the table.

"Good morning, Charlie!" she chirps happily and hands me a plate when I sit down at the other end of the table. "I hope you don't mind that I came a little bit later this morning."

I look at the girl who has changed my life for the better in the past few weeks. She is prompt, friendly, and a hell of a good cook. So when she apologizes I can't even bring up a fake emotion. "Don't be! You're only…what….seventeen? Do you ever sleep?" I laugh and take a spoonful of eggs and shove it in my mouth heartily. Her smile falters and she looks down…but only for a moment. "Hey! Don't be sad! I was just joking…" I say before I realize what I'm saying. Why am I apologizing? I didn't say anything remotely bad towards her.

"Oh, I'm not sad! No, I was just thinking about all I have to do today," Marie replies and puts a strand of hair behind her ear.

I watch the young girl eat slowly. Her face still reminds me of someone I used to know. I can't put my finger on whom though…just when I think I have it…

Marie pulls out her blaring cell phone and smiles apologetically. I nod and watch her leave the room.

Now what was I thinking? Oh, well. It will come back to me sooner or later. This week has been the strangest thing ever. Jacob came over. He never comes over anymore. He brought a girl with him but she stayed in his car. When I tried to ask about her he changed the subject. Jacob also wanted me to come to a meeting of some sort…wanted me to hear a story or something….

"So sorry, Charlie. It was Edward, " Marie grimaces playfully and sits back down at the table. "He wanted to remind me that everyone was going out for the day." Marie shrugs and picks up her spoon.

"What are you going to do while they're gone?" I resume eating my eggs and watch her think about her predicament.

"Probably watch T.V. or go to the beach…" she decides with a smile.

"Why don't you stay here?" I suggest.

"Oh! I couldn't…that would put you out. I'm a big girl. I'll figure something out," Marie laughs again and shrugs. It is one of her signature moves. Laugh and shrug. Like she is indecisive.

"Actually, I want to go to the book store and pick up something. I may need another opinion. Wanna come?"

Marie stands up from the table and clears it, except my plate. She whistles tunefully as she works. I watch as she gracefully cleans the kitchen in no time flat. When she finishes she looks back at me. "Sure, I guess that will be fine."

Charlie and Bella's POV

Charlie put the car in reverse and sped off down the road, going the speed limit, of course. He watches cautiously at the girl next to him. Someone so new to him means so much to him. Not in a strange way, but a father-like way. He can't explain in and doesn't really ever have the time to figure it out for himself.

Bella, nervous, as she sits in the small car breathing the same air as Charlie. Never have had much interaction with Charlie since she was reborn, tries not to do anything like her old self. When she first got in the car she turned the radio on and rolled down the window a bit. I would never do such a thing, Bella thought as she cranked the window down.

The conversation is limited and the radio fills the silence uncomfortably. They don't stare at each other too long. Bella doesn't want Charlie to think he sees a comparison between her and his supposed dead daughter and Charlie doesn't want Bella to think he's insane.

When the silence gets too much for them to handle they both speak at the same time. "So, what books do you want?" Bella asks quickly as Charlie asks "What do you like to read?" The laughter is even more uncomfortable than the silence.

"I like older books, classics, mainly. You?" Bella answers first and rolls up her window after deciding the wind may be annoying to Charlie's human ears.

"I don't know, I haven't read much in…forever. I was always the guy who only read when it was required. This will be interesting for sure."

"I like interesting. If I didn't I wouldn't have moved in with the Cullen's," Bella says lightheartedly.

"It must be interesting there…" Charlie says even though he wants to drop the Cullen's from the conversation. If Bella wasn't a Cullen it would be all the better, Charlie thinks to himself.

Charlie's POV

That was the most awkward trip I have ever taken. When we are at my house we can talk fine. But, get us in a small area. Nope. No conversation at all. Marie was sweet, sure. But not the best when it came to talking. I guess I'm no better. It takes two to talk. Unless I was talking to a brick wall…

"What do you want to look at first?" Marie asks when she pushes through the double doors at the book store. She takes a deep breath and smiles, for the first time I can see the happiness in her eyes radiate. "I love the smell of books. The musty paper smell? The best!" She exclaims and picks up the newest book in the store. She takes a deep breath and giggles.

"Wow, how about you go pick up your favorite book and we meet back in here in ten minutes?" I suggest. She smiles again and runs off in the direction of the cook books. I watch her go with a slight fondness and try to shake it off.

"Can I help you?" a voice asks me from behind. I turn to see a woman. But that cannot be the only word to describe her. She is beautiful in every possible way. She has her light brown hair piled on her head and the light pink of her top makes her caramel skin tone glow.

"I think I can handle it. I've been around a few times," I smile and try to make a joke out of my awkwardness. She nods and blinks a few times rapidly. The dark yellow in her eyes lighten and she turns to leave. I wave without her knowing and head to the back of the store in a daze.

I pick up the first book my hands touch. _Dracula_. Have I ever read this? I ask myself. Once in high school maybe. I keep it with me as I walk down the aisles. I pick up another book on Quileute legends. These will do fine; I guess and go back to the front of the store. I look around for the saleswoman and saddened to fins she is no longer working the front. I watch Marie walk up carrying a small book. Too small to be a cook book. Without speaking she hands me a small book with a familiar cover and an even more familiar name…_Wuthering Heights_….

"Bella," I breathe sadly and look up at the face of Marie. Her eyes flash with worry and she pulls the book out of my hands. "I'm sorry, here let me get that. If that's your favorite book. I'm going to read it. My daughter loved to read. I want to see what's so great about it." Marie grudgingly hands over the book and walks with me to the checkout.

The saleswoman isn't the same one I met earlier. Not even close. Damn. When I pay for the books I send Marie out to the car so I can talk to the saleswoman. I look around the store and cannot find her anywhere. When I almost give up another person comes up to me wearing a name tag that reads: Lauren.

"Can I help you find anything, Chief Swan?" Lauren asks me.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact you can. I'm looking for one of your co-workers, but I can't find her. Can you just tell me her name?" I ask desperately. I must meet this angel.

"Well, what did she look like?"

"Tan, goldish eyes, maybe hazel, light brown hair, in a bun on her head…" Lauren shakes her head uncertainly. "Do you know her?"

"What color shirt was she wearing?"

"Uh….pink..yeah…pink," I decide that was what she was wearing.

"Our employees wear green. She must not work here, sorry."

My heart falls and I thank her for her trouble. When I get back in the car. Marie is staring at the _Dracula _cover angrily.

"Everything okay, Marie?" I ask and throw the other books in the back of the car.

"Don't believe everything you read, okay?" Marie whispers and places the book on top of the book she chose.

"I'm not six, I know."

Back at the house Marie begins to clean like she regularly does. I start to skim the books and end up putting them on the bookcase in Bella's room.

I glance around the room and don't feel the usual sorrow. Instead if eel like it is just a room. That Bella isn't gone. I go to the closet and pull out a jacket I had bought her before the accident.

"Hey, Marie?" I call to the girl.

"Yeah, what's up?" Marie walks into the room slowly and stops a few feet away from me. I throw the jacket to her. She looks at it and shrugs. "You want me to clean it?"

"No, put it on for a minute." She sighs and does as I requested. It fits. Perfectly. Just like it did on Bella. "Keep it and anything else you want from the closet. Okay?" Marie sighs and takes off the jacket.

"Why do you keep all this stuff, Charlie? I bet you haven't even cleared the computer's history yet. You could sell it and make some money. Don't give it to me…" Marie shrugs off the jacket and places it on the computer desk. "I'm done for today. I'll be back for dinner."

I watch Marie get on her bike and ride away into the afternoon sun's glow. _I bet you haven't even cleared the computer's history yet_, she'd said. I haven't. I could sell it. Buy a new rod with the money I get for it…

I go back to Bella's room and turn on the computer. It takes its time turning on. The memory must be packed. I instantly hit the 'History' button and watch the 'Recently Viewed' pages flood on to the screen. The most visited was 'Vampires A-Z'. I click the button out of curiosity. Bella was gothic or morbid. Why read up on the supernatural?

I read the first few sentences on the webpage and stop.

Bella.

Marie.

Bella.

Marie.

Isabella.

Isabella.

Isabella Marie.

Marie.

Bella Swan Cullen.

Marie Cullen?

Bella?

Alive?

Bella's POV

Inside my home I find Edward and Becca having a heated discussion. I try to slip by to get to the refrigerator. I don't want to go back to Charlie's Maybe I'll have Jacob drop off something. Say I'm sick…or something. But it didn't go exactly that way…

"Bella! Come in here! Now!" Edward barks at me. I growl and return to his side. Becca has her teeth barred.

"What's going on?" I ask him worriedly. He grabs my hand and kisses it forcefully. I pull it away and glare up at him. "What is it Edward?"

He points to Becca who growls lowly at me. Not him. Me.

"What is it Becca?" I ask her lightly.

"You. Do you know what you've done?"

"No…"

"Your…father!" Becca spat at me.

"What about it, Becca?"

"Stop being so damn vague, Becca!" Edward roars. I've never seen him so angry. "Tell her about Italy. Now." He says more calmly. Becca smiles a cruel smile.

"Who's ready to hear about my little trip to Italy?" Becca asks serenely. I nod.

Who wouldn't want to hear?

**Author's Note-Thanks for reading. Please review if you feel inclined to flame me for this piece of crap.**


	23. OSCH6

**AN: SM owns all. I own my shame. Not fair.**

Chapter 7

Renesmee's POV

I place my hand on my stomach and sigh happily. Jake takes my other hand and squeezes it gently. I look up at him and smile. His face breaks into a big grin. "We don't know anything yet, Jacob. Don't get all excited," I scorn Jacob but can't keep my own excitement at bay. I press my hand against the warm spot on my stomach.

"What else could it be, Nessie? I really don't think you aren't not pregnant." Jacob whines and smiles softly.

"Ew! Don't say pregnant! Especially when we are so close to home! I really don't want Edward to hear anything right now! He wasn't too happy about us even trying! I really don't want him to know unless its truthful!" I shudder and watch Jacob press his foot harder down on the accelerator.

"Renesmee, because you've asked me to I won't but just stop saying 'ew!' it makes me feel like what we are doing is wrong. We aren't married yet…this is out of order," Jacob pulls the car up to the house and turns off the car.

Carlisle is at the door waiting for us. So I smile at him and get out of the car. My swollen stomach has already made it harder for me to walk normally. Jacob's probably right. Carlisle's eyes survey me neutrally. "You guys couldn't figure out your theory was right?" Carlisle chuckles and comes to my aid. He helps me up the stairs and into the house. Jacob follows close behind.

We go to Carlisle's study and shut the door behind us. In the room is Alice and Jasper in a heated argument about how close they can get their faces. Carlisle clears his throat and they spring apart. Alice smiles at me and runs to touch my stomach. Jasper follows behind curiously.

"Wow, how long have you been like this?" Alice says shocked. I shrug and smile. Jasper smiles and lightly punches Jacob on the arm congratulatory.

"We started three weeks ago, just trying so somewhere in that time frame I guess…"I blush and got to Jacob's side.

"This is the product of three weeks?" Carlisle says incredulously and picks up a few charts and spreads them over his desk. On the first chart is Bella's pregnancy charts. The second chart holds the information of Angela Weber, some human, I guess. "On a normal human's chart you are 7 months along…so on your mother's chart….how many children are you carrying, Renesmee?" Carlisle looks at my stomach with confusion and runs over to me. Jacob stands protectively in front. I push him away and let Carlisle get closer. I lift my shirt slightly to reveal my stomach. Carlisle presses a cool hand to it. "Why is it warm, only in this spot?" Carlisle murmurs to himself and runs from the room.

Jacob pulls my shirt back over my stomach and rubs the warms spot tenderly. I smile up at him worriedly. What am I carrying?

Bella's POV

I watch as Becca finishes her story without listening anymore. I just cant' I can't let anything happen. I will finish this.

Carlisle runs into the room and Edward's head snaps up. Carlisle stares at Edward and leaves.

"I'm needed in the study." Edward says and leaves. I look at Becca with confusion. She jumps up and follows Edward. What choice do I have but to follow?

Renesmee is surrounded by her family. I push past them all and am faced with….everything. She has tears in her eyes. I wipe a few of them away from her cheeks and smile.

"Are you okay?" I ask her. No one will understand what she is feeling now. They have never been mothers.

"Something's not right…" Renesmee whispers and lifts her shirt slightly. I press my hand against the red spot and find it not surprisingly warm.

I walk over to Carlisle and summon him and Edward out of the room. Jacob follows annoyingly.

"Is it possible her baby has shape shifter powers?" I ask Carlisle.

"It could be. This has definitely been done. She is really pregnant, Bella. She has passed you exponentially." Carlisle says and looks at Edward.

"That red spot wasn't there before we got here and you started prodding her, doc. Could that have anything to do with anything?" Jacob asks insightfully.

"Can you go bring me Renesmee?" I ask of Jacob who agrees.

"Why would the baby be so warm though?" Edward asks. This time he isn't calling the baby 'fetus'. Good to know he's learned.

"It could be that the werewolf abilities are already there. Or because Jacob is the Alpha its powers are stronger."

Renesmee steps into the hallway and looks relieved. Jasper must have calmed her. "have you figured anything out yet?"

Edward steps toward Renesmee and places his head near the baby. He waits and smiles.

"Renesmee, I'm going to go over my theories really quick for you. Whenever you hear something wrong, tell me. I don't want to waste any time on poor theories. Okay?" Carlisle asks gently. Renesmee nods and looks at her now exposed stomach. Edward is still listening intently to her baby.

"Your baby has werewolf abilities that have already manifested. Your baby will not have to wait to hit puberty to become a wolf. That is why it is so hot. When werewolves get annoyed they became wolves. So when we became poking at it he became annoyed and transformed. That's why that red spot is there now. But if he doesn't stay in human form he will not develop as normally as possible. This also explains your size already. With a mixture of two fast blooming parents he has cut your time being pregnant really short. You probably have two or three weeks left." Carlisle rambles and looks expectantly at his granddaughter.

"That all sounds so probably except where are the vampire and human in him? Doesn't that exist?" Renesmee asks. Carlisle opens his mouth to explain but Edward cuts him off.

"There isn't a baby in here. There are three. Two have the vampire abilities and the other has the shape shifter ability. That's what happened to the vampire part. The children are growing extremely fast and understand so much. The one knows he cannot phase because it hurts the others but he cant help it. I use the term he loosely," Edward says for Renesmee who thought she found out the gender of her child, "But they need you to stay calm. When you are anxious they are anxious. They are controlled by you."

"Will they survive?" Renesmee asks Edward and he nods.

Jacob takes Renesmee and kisses her gently on the lips. Edward bursts out laughing and pushes them apart. Jacob growls and raises his hands in exasperation, "What now, Edward?"

"Your kids don't want you to do that! They hate feeling so in love with their dad! They will come out so confused if you keep doing that!" Edward laughs again and leans against the wall to keep him standing up.

Renesmee laughs too and hug Jacob fondly. "Is this okay?" she asks Edward, he nods though his laughter.

"Sorry to break up this love fest but Bella, don't you have a human to feed?" Becca asks icily from behind me. I growl and leave the house without a second glance.

Charlie's POV

She's late. She must have know I was acting strange all day and decided not to come back. Tomorrow I'll get her notice that she's quitting. I just know it.

"Sorry, I'm late Charlie! I had a family thing!" Marie calls when she opens the front door. I watch her smile at me kindly and begin to pull out the food she will be using.

"Don't be sorry, Bella, I was just wondering if you were ever coming back," I say timidly. If this doesn't work she'll think I'm crazy.

Marie turns around slowly and has a mournful expression on her beautiful face. "It's true then. You did figure it out…"

I smile and feel my eyes start to water over. Bella comes across the room and hugs me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask her. She steps back and looks at the ground.

"It's against the law…"

"It's against the law to fake your own death too."

"Its against vampire law, Charlie. They will kill us. I was hoping you wouldn't figure it out so soon. I wanted to stay with you for a long time."

"Did you know what you were marrying into?" I ask the question that has haunted me all day. Was her life so bad she would choose this over growing up.

"I did, I always knew."

"What are we going to do about this law?"

"There is only one thing to do."

"Is it going to hurt?"

"Only if you choose the vampire path."

"Can I?"

Bella's POV

If I could cry again I would be bawling. This isn't fair. This isn't fair to me. To Charlie. To my family. Can Charlie become a vampire? Yes. Should he? No.

"You can't become a vampire." I tell my father.

"Why not?" Charlie says angrily.

"Because you don't know what you're getting into."

"Did you?" Charlie shoots back.

"Yes."

"Why is it your decision?"

"Because I have the power to turn you."

"And so does everyone else in that house of yours." Charlie picks up his car keys and heads to his car.

I run past him and run all the way home. I have to warn everyone.

We wait for Charlie to arrive in the living room. I have my head on Edward's shoulder. "Do I have to make a decision?" Edward nods sadly. He knows what I want to do is different from what I should do. Isn't it always?

When Charlie comes I will tell him everything. The Volturi will come for us if we don't decide soon. Becca has already chosen her way. The way of a snitch.

She alerted them once she found out what I was doing. A false friend. A false ally. False…

Bella's POV

There comes a time in every one's life where they have to make a big decision. I thought I had already made mine. Turns out I was wrong. This has to be the hardest thing I ever have to do.

I don't think I can make it. If I choose one way, I will be happy. I will be selfish.

If I choose the other way…I ruin someone's life…forever…

Forever is a very long time…

I should know…

I know everyone has their smoldering eyes on me. I don't need a keen sense to tell me that. They all are waiting. How will I decide? How can I decide?

"Bella? What are we going to do?" croons Edward from behind me miserably. I sigh and stifle a dry sob. Vampires can't cry. But my body yearns to…

I turn to look at my family. My beloved family. My family that always put their lives on the line for me. And what have I done to repay them? I placed everyone in grave danger…because…because…I wanted everything…everything I can't have…everything I shouldn't need…

I whisper the only words I can think of, "I'm sorry." I look slowly around the room and take in my family.

I look first at Edward, the man I love, my soul mate. His face is tired but still magnificent. He looks worried, never for him. Always for me. He smiles gently. I smile a small smile at him.

Alice and Jasper. Alice is perched on Jasper's knee with a look of deep concentration. Trying as hard as she can to see the outcome of or near future. One that drifted away so quickly this afternoon. Jasper is concentrating on keeping me strong. Strong enough to make a decision.

Rosalie and Emmett. Rose…she knows what it is like to want what you cannot have. But even she wouldn't have done this. She has shared her views with me. She is only here to hear my choice. Then she will leave…Emmett lounging on the couch as if nothing is wrong. When I look at him he raises his eyebrows expectantly.

Carlisle and Esme. My adopted parents. So serene but radiating with disapproval. How could I have done something so stupid? So meaningless? So…selfish? I didn't even know I was capable of this…

Renesmee and Jacob. Renesmee glowing in Jacob's arms. Happy. Where she planned to be forever. I took that away from her. Not even married yet. They've known each other for only a few years because of a beautiful twist of fate. Not meeting when she was born but seven years later. Their love wasn't harmed a bit by that. But now it is challenged by me.

Becca. Rebecca. So many words to describe her…how to do it in such a limited time?

I turn to look at the last person in the room. My father. The man who assumed I was dead for so long. Charlie. I never wanted to hurt him again. But I did. I thrust him into the dangerous world I belong too…for what? Me.

I walk over to my father who is sitting on the floor, back rested against the wall. He smiles weakly at me. I can't return the smile. He notices and clutches him broken arm to him defensively. I sigh and sit next to him

"You've made your decision." Charlie says certainly.

"Yes." I say evenly. I notice the rest of the family tune into our conversation.

"It will hurt."

"I don't know."

"Thanks for the honesty, kid. No sugar coating when it comes to death."

"Please, don't think of it like death, Charlie," I whisper loudly enough for him to hear. He looks at me sarcastically. I shrug.

"It's better than facing them, though, isn't it?"

I almost laugh. Charlie is so new into the world. But he already knows about the fate of the Volturi.

"Will I see you again?" Charlie asks me.

"I don't know. It depends how long forever is."

Edward comes over to us and holds out his hand. I take it and let him lift me from the ground. I turn to my family and smile sadly.

"I've made my decision and it is to turn Charlie," my voice cracks unnaturally and I place my hand on my throat. "I'll turn him into a vampire as soon as possible. It's what he wants. I don't know if I will be able to handle his blood…but he doesn't want anyone else to do it…even if it ends with death for him…he doesn't want the death of us."

Renesmee smiles gratefully at Charlie even though he still doesn't know who she is yet. That is for another day. Might as well explain it to him when he has vampire memory.

**Author's Note-Thanks for reading. Please review if you feel inclined to flame me for this piece of crap.**


	24. OSCH7

**AN: SM owns all. I own my shame. Not fair.**

**Chapter 8**

Edward pressed his mouth against my cheek lightly and whispered, "I know you can do this." I sighed sadly and wanted with every fiber of my being to believe him.

I smiled at Edward and left the house. I didn't want him to come. He has never seen me out of control. Even when I was a newborn there was no out of control. Today, I don't know what will happen.

The mansion looms over me as I take my time walking to the house. I take the time it would have taken the human me. I'm not ready to do this. How can Charlie be ready to do this?

Renesmee emerges from the house with Jacob. They both have grim faces. Renesmee is trying her hardest not to smile. The news of the babies is still making her glow. I don't address them when I walk past them and into the house. If I speak I don't know if I will make it to Charlie. I may go screaming in the other direction. Why did he choose this? Does he think it will be glamorous? Does he think it will be better? How can he trust me?

Esme pulls me into her arms when I walk by her. I don't hug her back. It seems too easy. She can love a monster. She is just that type of person. I cannot love myself if Charlie…dies… I feel myself shudder so I pull away from Esme. She nods and lets me go without saying a single word.

I make it to the 'operating room' in one piece. Carlisle is standing over Charlie with a grim expression.

"Is he okay?" I ask Carlisle. He nods and pets Charlie on the head like a child.

Charlie is lying down on the table asleep. We put him to sleep so he wouldn't have to feel so much. I remember the flickering fire that burns through your veins. By the time it comes you wish you were dead. Maybe that is why this life seems so much better. You already expect the worse.

"There are other ways, Bella, you don't have to bite him," Carlisle tells me. I look up at him curiously. He nods and hands me a clear cup. "Just put your venom in the cup." He directs and leaves the room.

I roll the cup around in my hands, and then remember. The plan Edward had for us. He was going to inject me with the venom instead of bite! I quickly drop venom into the cup and wait…a quarter full…half full…three quarters full…ready. I look around the room and see that Carlisle had already laid out a few syringes. I smile, Edward knew, everyone knew.

Charlie gasps in his sleep and I turn to look at him. His curly brown hair is wild and his pale skin is lighter than usual. He could almost pass for a vampire.

I take Charlie gently in my arms and press the needle into his neck. He winces and starts to howl. How do I know if I gave him enough? I put the needle in his arm. He screams again, louder. I can't tell if he feels new pain or the same pain. His eyes flash open; he screams so loud the blood vessels in his eyes burst. I drop him gently to lie down on the table. I take a deep breath and gasp…the iron, meaty smell is everywhere. He's bleeding…I flee the room and lock the door from the outside.

"Bella?" Edward whispers as he approaches me. He looks me deeply in the eyes and smiles, "You used the cup." I stick out my tongue at him. "I thought you would like that alternative."

"Why didn't you tell me!" I falter and land in his arms.

"I thought you needed a bit of drama," I raise my eyebrows at him, "It's fine. He will be okay. His thoughts are very…explicit though…I didn't realize he knew so many…phrases!" Edward laughs and pulls me into a spare bedroom, Becca's bedroom.

We land on the bed together and sigh. Maybe it would all be okay…I curl up into Edward's chest and daydream. In three days we will know.

Renesmee's POV

"Jacob, go buy me ice cream!" I demand of my boyfriend. He looks at me and shakes his head. I push my lip out to a pout but he stays strong. "Why the hell not?"

"Because I would be giving into you, and we need to discuss some things."

I laugh at him, he doesn't laugh back. "What do we need to discuss?"

"Well, what are we going to call the rugrats?" he asks me. I laugh, I haven't thought about that. Two weeks is so close!

"Go get Edward." I tell him and he leaves. I sit down on the porch of the mansion and sigh. I have two grandfathers. Who knew? Obviously everyone else…I feel my stomach prickle and try to calm down.

"I'm not angry babies, I'm fine, don't get annoyed with me, I'll be good." I whisper to my little shape shifter in particular.

Jacob, Edward, and Bella come outside. Bella smells faintly happy, Edward is smiling. I do not want to know what they were doing when Jacob walked in. Edward smirks at my thought and sits next to me. Bella stands above looking anxious. I guess biting a human does that to you…

"Why did you want Edward here, Nessie?" Jacob asks me angrily. I guess he wanted this to be a special thing. Whatever, I want my babies to like their names.

"Have you thought of any?" Edward asks me after hearing my thoughts. I wish he would stop doing that! He smirks. He likes to smirk at me lately.

"Why yes I have nosy vampire!" But I turn to Jacob instead.

"What names do you have in mind, love?" I ask Jacob. He smiles and looks at Edward. They hate when we use 'their' pet names.

"I want the name Sarah. For a girl definitely." Jacob says and looks at Edward. "Does anyone want that name?" He asks my stomach. I feel a small kick.

"We have a taker!" I laugh and turn to Edward. "What does Sarah sound like?"

"Well she sounds like Alice a bit, but she wants a guy name too, if you have any."

I think hard…what does Sarah mean….

"Princess, actually," Edward says and smiles, "Prince means Brendan."

"Okay, so Sarah and Brendan for the one that sounds like Alice," Jacob mumbles. I know he's secretly thrilled because he is tapping his foot. He only does that when he is excited.

"Sarah agrees." Edward dictates.

"Next!" I laugh and look at Bella and Jacob, they have to have something!

"Elizabeth?" Bella suggests and looks at Edward.

"We have a taker…" Edward says fondly at my stomach. He reaches his hand out and I feel a kick.

"I don't think we will need a boy name for her. What does she sound like?" I interrogate my elated father.

"Elizabeth is very serene, she has a very mystic sounding voice, and I cannot really describe it."

"Okay…one more to go!" Jacob says before me this time. His tapping has gotten louder.

Silence.

Crickets chirp.

We have no ideas.

My baby will be untitled.

"Jesse!" Jacob laughs and squints his eye at Bella. She growls but laughs too. I don't get it… so Edward takes over.

"Renee and Esme made Renesmee…. Jacob and Nessie make Jesse…" He scowls at Jacob who is roaring with laughter.

I giggle too and swat Jacob but feel a kick in my stomach. I look at Edward who looks incredulous. "You have a taker…boy or girl they want it. Good thing its unisex…" Edward mutters.

"Thank you guys! Now we have Sarah/Brendan, Elizabeth, and Jesse!" I launch myself at Jacob but have to stop mid-launch because I may hurt the children.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

Charlie's POV

The fire is dimming. I can feel once again. I can feel more than just pain. I can feel light. Wait, that can't be right, I feel lighter. Like the world has lightened its load on me. My thoughts are muddled. Hey! I know the word muddled!

The embers are dimming I can hear voices.

"Is he going to wake up ever?" A young voice asks.

"Yes, Renesmee, they do wake up." A voice…Edward says.

"Charlie? Dad? Can you hear me?" Bella asks. I want to answer her. To call out and to dance. I lived… I think.

"He really did turn out quite well, didn't he Jasper? He can wear the clothes you don't like!"

"Don't bombard him right when he wakes up, everyone! He may be Bella's father but that doesn't mean he has the self control she does."

I can hear them. I hope they know this. Because I really hate when people talk about me. I want to throw a shoe at them.

"We know you can hear us, Charlie. I can hear you. Can you talk?" Edward whisper soothingly. Now I really want to hit him.

In my head I scream "EDWARD IS PISSING ME OFF!" and I hear an echo of laughter.

"Nice, Dad, way to use the language, can you open your eyes?" Bella asks.

"Did I say that aloud?" I ask them. There is a murmur of agreements. With my last bit of strength I open my eyes.

The world is different. Like I used to wear my fishing goggles all the time. Now it is clear. I see dust particles floating around my head. I can see the individual shape!

I look to my right to see the Cullens. Everyone looks better. I knew they were a good looking group but goddamn it my human eyes didn't do them justice! Jasper is the only one that looks worse. Scarred with little bites all along him. I cast a nervous glance at Alice, she likes to play dirty in the bedroom, I guess. Edward laughs so I look at him. Stupid twit! His laughter stops and he takes a step forward.

"Charlie, I can read your thoughts, I just thought you should know now." He says seriously and takes a step back when I growl. I can growl? Cool!

"Charlie?" A tentative voice says to me. I look around and see Bella. Her face is scrunched up in worry. "Are you okay?" I nod and take a step toward her. At once the family has surrounded her and the girl Renesmee. What a strange way to act…

"Sorry Charlie, we can't take risks around Renesmee or Bella right now. They are too connected to the babies. How are you feeling?" Carlisle explains and takes a brazen step towards me.

I think really hard about this. I'm fine. So why are they all crazy? "I'm fine, how are you?" I ask him suspiciously.

"Are you thirsty, I meant." Carlisle tries again. I think about and feel a low burning in my throat not enough to freak out about.

"No, not really. Why?" I ask the doctor. He nods and smiles.

"Do you feel any different?"

"Just annoyed. But no, not different. Except for the low burning. Bella made it sound so much worse!" I laugh and glance at my daughter. No one laughs.

"It is supposed to be worse, do you feel anything else?"

Anger surges through me and I growl at all of them. Edward gasps and shakes his head.

"How did you do that?" Edward asks me quietly. I look at him. "You blocked me out! I can't hear your thoughts anymore!"

"Well, then stop being so goddamn nosy!" I bark at him and glare.

"I think we are done for today…" Carlisle mumbles and pushes everyone out of the room. Only three remain: Bella, Jacob, and Alice.

Bella smiles and hugs me tightly. "I'm so glad I didn't kill you!"

"Me too, kiddo! That would have put a damper on my day!" I laugh and kiss the top of her head. Now we can be together as a family. "So why was Edward all insulted that I blocked him out?"

Bella laughs victoriously. "It's a family trait, I can do that too, except I could do it as a human and you just accessed it! This is great!"

"Can I not access it?" I ask nervously. I don't mind him reading my thoughts all the time.

"Try it," Bella suggests. I drop my guard and think about the girl from the book store. So beautiful, so nice, and so…

"EW!" Bella shrieks.

"Nice!" Jacob laughs.

"Charlie!" Alice gasps.

I look around confused. Bella laughs slightly. "I guess you can send thoughts too without touching. Try not to do that again please."

"Sorry, next time I won't think so hard…" I say sarcastically. Creepy vamps with creepy mind games. No wonder Bella keeps her shield up.

Bella's POV

I lead Charlie back to cottage on the Cullen property. Renesmee and Jacob said they would stay with him tonight so I could go home with Edward. I hope the babies will be okay being so close to a ravenous vampire.

Renesmee's POV

Charlie sits on the sofa watching the game, Jacob snickers that Charlie only wanted immortality so he would never miss a game. The children don't kick anymore but my mind does wander. Here is my grandfather but he doesn't know who I am…

"Charlie?" I ask tentatively. He looks up at me confused. I haven't addressed him ever so openly.

"Do you know who I am?"

**Author's Note-Thanks for reading. Please review if you feel inclined to flame me for this piece of crap.**


	25. OSCH8

**AN: SM owns all. I own my shame. Not fair.**

**Chapter 8**

Renesmee's POV

I woke up on the smooth chest of Jacob the next morning. I smiled lazily up at his blank face and giggled. He's drooling, a tiny voice in my head tells me. I nod in agreement and try to wriggle out of his arms.

"_Renesmee? Can you hear me?" The voice trills again._ I sit up in bed and put my hand to my forehead. "_Can you hear me, Nessie?" the voice persists. _

"Hello?" I ask aloud, feeling foolish. Jacob stirs but doesn't move. He sleeps like a log.

"_So you can hear me!" the voice giggles and smiles._ How do I know about the smile? I wonder. "_Don't speak aloud, Nessie, they will think you're crazy, I can hear your thoughts, like you can hear mine."_

Who are you? I ask smiling, I already know the answer.

"_Sarah, I think, maybe Brendan, but I was thinking about it and I wouldn't mind Brandon. I wanted to tell you we are ready. We want to see you now." _What does that mean?

"_It's time for us to come out and see you. Don't you want to see us too?"_

My heart stops briefly. A sudden pang in my stomach throbs worse than ever before. I lift my shirt and see a deep bruise that is spreading over my skin. Not normal, definitely, not normal.

"JACOB!" I hiss and push Jacob off the bed with too much force. He looks up from the ground and grimaces. "I think I need to see Carlisle…." Then I black out.

Jacob's POV

I hold Renesmee's clammy hand and dry sob. She shouldn't feel this way. She shouldn't look this way. She should be breathing normally. But she isn't. And it is my entire fault. She's in pain. Enough pain to cause her to pass out.

"Jacob, she's fine, you can go wait outside if you're going to feel this way…" Jasper says attempting to calm me before using his powers against me. I just grunt and let his power wash over me. "Renesmee isn't in pain anymore. I haven't needed to help her. She was in pain but now she only feels release and serenity. Don't worry."

I ignore Jasper and look at Carlisle. Carlisle scans me and nods. "You need to leave Jacob; I don't want you to phase in here. If you can't handle it. We will call you in here when the first is born."

Bella's POV

I lean in to Edward's chest and don't plan on ever moving. Renesmee is hurting. I'm not allowed near her… "Too dangerous for her, Bella, Renesmee's blood will be everywhere. I'm taking precautions." Carlisle explained and shooed me away from my daughter.

"Have you realized we are going to be grandparents?" I ask Edward who just stiffens and nods. "Funny thing being immortal isn't it? We are so young and yet a late generation…"

"You aren't that late. Angela has just had her first. If you were human you would be in the same position. I, on the other hand, would be dead. We live outside time…" Edward rambles quietly. I just nod and let him pull me closer. He's worried too.

Renesmee shouldn't have looked so weak. Everyone knew it by the time Jacob brought her to Carlisle. Her heart was stuttering, her breath was shortening, and her complexion was weakening. She was no longer the glowing mother-to-be. She was acting like a mere human, on the verge of death.

Jacob comes into the living room scowling. I smile at him weakly and he nods. "I got kicked out too…and I'm the father! This is so messed up, Bells! I have the right to be the second person to see those kids! Not Jasper! Just because they are trying to calm everything….it isn't right…" Jacob slumps into the nearest chair and closes his eyes. I wriggle out of Edward's pleading arms and walk over to Jacob. He opens one eye and groans. "I don't want a motherly pep talk Bella; I want my girlfriend and my kids." I hear his voice falter on the word 'girlfriend' and sigh.

"When were you going to marry her?" I ask him.

"I've been planning the wedding for a while actually, with Gwen and everything. I was planning to tell her after the kids were born that all she has to do is say "I do" but…now…everything is…"

"Up in the air…I know…" we don't speak again.

Jacob's POV

Bella is my best friend. Even through all we've been through and all we've missed in the past, we are still best friends. And we are both hurting, and neither of us can fix that.

Bella sat on the edge of my chair and stared blankly out in front of her. I tried to close my eyes to block out the world. To focus on Nessie and the kids. To believe they can make it. Because they can't not make it…life can't be so unfair.

"Life isn't fair, Jacob." Edward murmurs from across the room.

Stupid leech, not cool at all. Invasion of thoughts. You will regret that remark.

Nessie. Her warm skin against mine as we made love for the first time. Her paranoid face as she kept looking back at her bedroom door, waiting for Edward to burst in after listening to her…not so nine year old thoughts… I held her as close as I could. We had never made it past second base before this day. It was thanks to Edward that she decided she was ready. She didn't want to miss out in motherhood.

I held her and gave in to her needs first. The imprinting thing was really annoying. Always give her what she wants first, my instincts screamed. So I did. When she was almost at peak she decided to be gracious. We came out together. I think that's the first time I didn't hear Nessie make a quick remark. She just lay there breathing hard and smiling like a moron. It wasn't the last time we did this but…it was the most exciting. Fear of Edward bursting in almost killed my mood but just Renesmee in a nurse's outfit blocked any scruples of stopping.

An hour's worth of pleasure is not worth losing her over. I open my eyes and growl. Edward.

Three inches from my face stands the mind invader. Damn he…can't even remember Nessie without him wanting to strangle me….

"That's right, Jake and don't forget it…because when you do I'll be here…"

"Jake? Come in there are some people who want to meet you…" Jasper calls gently from the office.

Nessie.

Renesmee's POV

When I woke up the first thing I wanted was Jacob. My Jacob. I noticed the children in Jasper and Alice's arms but I still wanted Jacob. He needs to be here for this.

"Hello, baby…" Alice coos and tickles a baby's face gently. There is no response from any of them.

"Nessie?" Jacob asks worriedly when he steps into the room. I hold out my arms and gesture him in. He takes the embrace smoothly but breaks down in my ear. "I was so scared…I thought I would lose you, love. What would I have done without you?" I smile and pull him back so I can see his forlorn face.

"We have visitors, Jake, I haven't met them yet. I wanted to meet them together…" I hold my arms out for the nearest baby. Jasper hands over the smallest baby and leaves the room.

The baby has jet black hair and a pale complexion, much like my own. Her eyes are dark red, as expected. She is cherubic at best. My baby…my baby. I kiss her gently on the forehead and laugh. "Who are you?" The baby's face crinkles up softly and smiles…actually smiles!

"_I'm Sarah, are you Renesmee?" the voice asks me._ I smile back and nod. I didn't think she would still be able to do that outside the womb.

"_Neither did I, I'm still in shock…where's Jacob? The one you tried to make us love in strange ways?"_ I laugh and direct her face to Jacob.

"What's so funny, Nessie?" Jake asks worriedly. I forgot he couldn't hear our side conversation.

"This is Sarah. Before I passed out I could hear her thoughts in my head. I didn't know if she could still do that…but I guess she can… she wanted to see you, baby. She wanted to meet her Dad," I break into a watery smile and pass Sarah to him.

"WOAH!" Jacob yelps and holds the baby closer to him. "I just heard her! How the hell? I'm sorry, Sarah, but how did you do that?" I hold out my arms for the next baby and giggle, silly Jacob.

In my arms is another beautiful baby. I think we would win all the beauty contests hands down.

I hold another girl. Except she looks more like Jacob than me. She has the russet skin and dark eyes. I don't see much of me in her. I feel disappointed. I feel shaking and look down. In my arms is a puppy. I smile and pet her softly on the head and wait for her to shake again, to reform back to her human side. Her fur is the color of my hair. The dark copper color in straight layers. I found our similarity. I hold her closer and feel her warm fluffy hair sift through my cool fingertips. I've never had a puppy. I wonder how Jacob would have looked as a puppy…

"Who's that?" Jacob asks Sarah. "That is Elizabeth," he tells me and smiles. "I guess Leah won't be the only wolf girl in the pack. If Elizabeth wants to join me…" I shot him a scornful look and he backtracks. "She has a choice, Nessie! Gosh… can I hold her?" I shake my head and continue to pet my daughter. I don't want to give her to him as a puppy. I made her upset by my disappointment. He can wait. "C'mon Nessie! Don't hog her!" Jacob laughs and nods toward the bundle in my arms that is returning to a beautiful little girl. I pass him Elizabeth and wait for Alice to give me the last baby.

A boy. He looks up at me with kind eyes and holds out his hand I take it and show him how happy I am to meet him. When he comes out of his daze he smiles and shows a small row of teeth. He's growing quickly.

"_I'm Jesse, I guess. You're my Mom right?" _a new voice invades my thoughts. I smile at Jacob. "_That's Dad? Cool. I have been waiting forever to meet him!" _the voice is anxious with excitement. _" Not that I haven't been waiting to see you too! Did you know I can hear Sarah too? And Elizabeth at the same time? I think we may be connected somehow. How long is it until I can talk using my mouth like you?_" I don't know so I just shrug. Jesse smiles and holds out his hand to my face. I think about the sunset and show him my favorite place to watch it. He enjoys it and yawns widely.

"You wore him out! No fair, Nessie! Sarah says she's tired and so are the others…where are we putting them to sleep?" Jacob asks me and I look toward Alice. She has been so quiet this whole time I almost forgot she was here.

"We can put them in the living room, that way you can go home and sleep. Can I hold him again?" Alice says and holds out her arms expectantly. I oblige her and look at Carlisle, who has too been quiet.

"That will be fine. You are free to go now, as long as you promise not to do anything too difficult tonight, okay, Renesmee?" Carlisle warns me and helps me off the hospital bed. I nod and let Jacob take me off the ground and into his arms.

Alice's POV

I take a deep breath of Jesse and smile. Renesmee and Jacob are so lucky to have this. A family. Jasper and I have always been content with each other but all the baby excitement makes me wish I was part human.

"Aren't they just beautiful?" I ask Jasper, who has Sarah in his arms; he nods and smiles down at the tiny girl. "We are so lucky that we can have so many children in this family. Our coven just keeps growing. I hope the Volturi doesn't mind the little ones new powers so much."

"Powers?" Jasper looks up at me.

"Sarah hasn't said anything to you?" Usually Sarah loves to talk. Jasper shakes his head and then nods. I guess she spoke up. "They can all communicate through minds like the shape shifters, Elizabeth is a shape shifter, Jesse and Sarah can read thoughts and put thoughts into your head by touch. They are like tiny consciences if you think about it. Aro would be very interested in them…" I hug Jesse closer to my chest. They won't get you, I assure the child who assures his family.

"Is it such a good idea to have Becca so close to them? She does have ties to the Volturi, Edward and Bella say."

"What happened anyways? I never heard the story."

"I don't think anyone here has heard the whole story, I've heard bits and pieces but nothing of importance."

"…..okay, let's put the kids to bed and go upstairs, maybe Carlisle knows more because he let her move in…" I suggest and place Jesse in the crib; Jasper follows my lead and takes my hand.

As we walk up the stairs I look out the window and see Becca and Charlie….what are they doing?

**Author's Note-Thanks for reading. Please review if you feel inclined to flame me for this piece of crap.**


	26. OSCH9

**AN: SM owns all. I own my shame. Not fair.**

**Chapter Nine**

Charlie's POV

I let Becca guide me further into the forest. With my new sight she was even more radiant; I did not even know such a thing was possible. But still, the sense of danger that she illuminated was thick in the air. With our graceful movements we glided through the thick underbrush. Farther on to the property then I had ever before.

"Thank you for coming with me, Charlie. It really means the world to me that you would trust me…even after being such a rough time." Becca smiled at me and sat on the ground. She patted the spot next to her and gestured for me to follow suit. I couldn't deny her. "Your daughter doesn't trust me, now does she? I don't know why. I have been completely honest with her…you do trust me don't you, Charlie? I don't think I could even bear it if that wasn't true."

After I had changed Bella warned me about Becca but I just couldn't see it. Becca was so cherubic. She was nicer to me then the others. I may be just a bit prejudice because she is the only single thing around here but I'm a lot older then her after all…

Becca continued quietly, "Charlie, do you think I'm bad too?" I looked at her and shook my head. Not Becca. Not something so sweet and beautiful could be so evil. But Becca just laughed. "Have they told you what I am?" I shook my head confused. What more could she be? I know she's a vampire for Pete's sake. "Have they told you where I'm from?"

"Becca, if you want to tell me something just do it. I'm a vampire. Damned for all eternity, but that does not mean I want to spend the entire time beating around the bush. Are you gonna tell me or not?"

"Haha, Charlie, I understand, sorry" Becca laughed melodically and leaned against my shoulder. "I've never told the whole story to anyone before so I just hope that you…will not run away…"

**Author's Note-Thanks for reading. Please review if you feel inclined to flame me for this piece of crap.**


	27. OSCH10

**AN: SM owns all. I own my shame. Not fair.**

Chapter 10

At one-hundred and twenty-one years old Becca knew something about life. She knew that life was filled with the unexpected. Becca didn't expect to be put up for adoption at age seven. And she didn't expect to be adopted by the most loving parents in the world. And Becca really didn't expect to have her throat torn out at the Founder's Festival and three days late crawl out of her tomb. No, Becca knew life was not to be predictable.

It was a warm night that Becca stood on the farthest point of her property waiting for Charles's carriage to come. Her mother and father warned her not to go out on a full moon. Werewolves, they told her. Becca just scoffed in their faces and continued to dress. In her silk white dress that unfashionably stuck to every curve of her body, Becca smiled to the world. Tonight will be different, she promised herself and kept her green eyes entranced with the stone path.

When Becca was beginning to worry that Charles was late, or she was forgotten, the carriage pulled lethargically its passenger. Despite her inner beliefs, Becca ran to meet Charles. He smiled down at her and hopped out of the carriage. In mere moments they were plastered together in a young-lovers embrace. "I'm sorry for my tardiness, Miss Williams, my mother was just stubborn on lending me Swan for our party tonight, I hope you didn't worry, too much." He teased her as he helped Becca into the carriage. She stuck out her tongue and smiled. Nothing could ruin their night, not even his frumpy mother.

The Founder's Festival was lit up with millions of candles when Becca and Charles arrived. Even though Becca had ignored her date's tardiness, the rest of the town could not. Almost immediately, Becca was taken from Charles and led to her friends. "Where have you been, darling?" "Is all well at home?" "Did you receive a gift from Mother Nature?" "What were you doing with him, Becca?" "Are you still able to wear white on your wedding day?" The questions droned on for an hour. Becca was courteous and thankful for their concern but could not resist the pull to her lover.

Becca snaked her arm around Charles waist and squeezed. "There you are, love, I was worried your friends had eaten you by now. Have they alerted your parents?" Charles had asked her concerned. No, her parents would have been here by now if they knew. "Would you like to take a walk on the courtyard?"

Not able to resist, Becca let herself follow Charles without a second thought. She loved him to death, quite literally. Charles took her to a shadowed part of the courtyard for privacy and held her hand modestly. Becca wanted more; she yearned for more than he ever gave her. She pressed her body to him and he pushed her away. "No, Becca, we can't, I will not until I'm married."

"Then marry me, Charles, please," Becca had begged him. She knew she loved him more than life. She needed him like air. He shook his head and stood up.

"I cannot marry, Becca. I cannot. Not with you. Not with anyone. No…" He said frustrated. Becca was stubborn and did not want to give up so easily.

"Then kiss me, Charles. Kiss me, please. Show me that you do love me, and that they are not just words you say. Show, not tell. Show me once, and then I will go. I will not want to marry you. No matter how much I desire you, I will leave. Tomorrow, at once. Just kiss me…please."

Charles did not move. Becca did though. Before he could react, she was on him. He was on her. The cool sweetness of his lips was everywhere. The joy of the kiss was short lived. As soon as it began, it ended.

Becca Williams died at the age twenty-one after she and her beau were attacked by an animal at the Founder's Festival. At least, this is what everyone else was told.

Becca opened her eyes after the fire stopped burning in her veins. And she was pissed. She slammed open her coffin and glared. "Where are you Charles," she growled, waiting for him to appear.

"I'm here, my love." Charles grumbled back. She glared in his direction and sighed when she fully saw him. If she was going to be dead, at least he was here too. Her love for him hadn't dimmed like her need for air.

Becca knew what she was. While she scoffed at the lie that was the over grown puppies, also known as werewolves, she believed in vampires. She knew what she has become and was not happy about it.

Charles and Becca did what Charles did best; they left France and fled to Italy. Without a glance back, Becca left the only life she knew.

They spent their days locked away in the dirty apartments of the mortals. Every now and then they would go a quench their thirst, but Becca preferred animals. Just because she was damned didn't mean she had to go to a lower level in Hell. Charles agreed with her choice and tried, really tried, to satiate his thirst on the feeble life force of rats.

Becca became anxious about the world she had become a part of and left Charles. She wanted more than he provided. She knew she could have more. She knew she deserved more. Charles begged her to stay but her heart was cold and no longer beating with the intensity it used to for him. She simply smiled and told him not to do anything reckless. She was no good for him anyway. He would be better without her.

Volterra was everything Becca could have dreamed. It was beautiful. It was power. It was home. The others were skeptics to let the strange 'yellow-eyes' into their home but Aro won them over. He noticed she had power. Jane knew she had power and hated it. She didn't want her near her. She was 'yellow disease'; Jane was the nicest one there. Jane was Becca's ally.

But as ever, Becca got bored. Her boredom was her downfall. After years of serving the Volturi. With being on their court, she left to return to her love. Charles accepted her with open arms and even offered to show her to his new friends. His new coven. His coven that included mortals.

Distraught with what she had to do, Becca ran back to Volterra to alert them of the vampires informing mortals of the vampiric existence. She never knew the consequences would be so grave. They were exterminated. Every last one of them. Charles died last. Becca was forced to help. She killed her first love, her mate, her one link to the past, for the honor of the Volturi. The eternal tattle tale.

Disgusted with herself Becca hid away in the shadows until she could no longer take it. She had to move on. She went to the one that never judged her and loved her for more than her powers. The powers she had strengthened to help the Volturi kill her love's coven. Carlisle Cullen was her only hope for humanity.

**Author's Note-Thanks for reading. Please review if you feel inclined to flame me for this piece of crap.**


	28. AN 3

**And that's where the story ended before it was brought up in the middle of my literature class.**

**Thank you for reading. **

**Thank you for reviewing.**

**Thank you for not gouging out your eyes!**

**I hope you remember that not all my stuff sucks as bad as this.**

**And, a word from our sponsors…**

**Rewind your damn video tapes before shoving them down the slot.**

***sight dims***

***light goes out***

***your memory of this story is placed in the 'shit I never want to think about again' category'***

**Enjoy the rest of your day! **


End file.
